


Let Me Be That I Am, And Seek Not To Alter Me

by ShirlyGallagher



Series: What's Past is Prologue [5]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Just smut, Making Out, OTP Feels, Plans For The Future, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Storms, no burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirlyGallagher/pseuds/ShirlyGallagher
Summary: The rain; it raineth every day...-Betty and Jughead experience different types of April showers...~~~





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead stood at Betty's front door. He had barely made it to the cover of her front steps before being caught in another cold April shower. It was an unseasonably miserable spring, and Riverdale was experiencing record-breaking rainfall, adding to the gloomy 'boxed in' vibe the town already had naturally. 

Due to their copious amounts of rain, SweetWater River was at a dangerously raging level, and through their sleepy town was small it was still mighty, when needed, and earlier that week Mayor McCoy had sandbags and volunteers delivered to tend to the would-be chaos. Jughead didn't mind the rain, most of the time he found it comforting, the sound almost consoling. But this was getting a bit excessive, something like 25 straight days of rain? And no end in sight?

He knocked quietly, learning earlier that month that if you ever, ever, ring the Cooper's doorbell you would be cut, by any number of blonde family members.

He knocked again, loudly this time, curious to the delay. He waited a few more moments and checked his phone for any last minute updates. Nothing. He knocked once more and tried the knob. It was unlocked, so he opened it a crack.

"Hello?" Jughead called out loudly, peaking his head inside the Cooper's front door.

"Come in, Jug!" Betty called back, her voice sounding slightly muted.

Jughead tentatively let himself inside the familiar home, poking his head into the dimly lit spaces, looking for the homes parental residents. 

"Hello?" He was met with an unusual silane. Since baby June and TJ were born the Cooper family home was busy, and everything but silent.

"-Betty?" He called out warily. 

"Upstairs!" 

He looped through the empty kitchen and down the hall on rout to the stairs. He ditched his shoes and coat on the way up, taking the steps 2 at a time. His feet padded down the familiar path to Betty's bedroom, before halting to a stop, mid-step, in front of the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar, and he could hear the shower running, as warm steam billowed out plumbs of her signature honey aroma. 

He pushed the door open slightly, stepped into the humid space and stood quietly. The opaque glass shower doors distorted her figure only slightly, her naked shape on full display for him as she ran her hands through her hair, before dipping her head into the steady shower stream to rinse the soap from her golden mane. 

Jughead took off his beanie and clutched it to his chest for half a breath, before shoving it into his back pocket. He slid his hand through his hair, his breathing staggering as he watched her. His heart was racing, and he willed his body to move towards the erotic display, but instead, he stood frozen, hypnotized, borderline drooling, basking in this vision, his pants tightening drastically with every gasp that he took.

Betty had messaged him to come over right away, said she had something urgent to share with him. It was Friday, and though they normally did hang out most Friday nights, not normally before dinner, unless they had planned it as such. But, she had just started to receive early acceptance letters so he assumed this was why his presence was so urgently needed. 

But now, as he stood watching her beautiful body he realized; she wanted him to catch her. His sly little vixen wanted him to catch her like this, and she staged a ruse just for him. He smirked at the thought, moaning lowly at the reaction his body had to his minds' deduction.

"Juggie?"

"y-yea?" He mumbled, his mouth snapping shut, her voice causing his whole body to snap to attention.

"Are you going to join me?" She asked as though she expected nothing less.

"Yes." He said urgently, almost interrupting her. 

Jughead quickly disrobed, peeling off articles of clothing while pushing the door shut behind him. He slid the glass door open and let himself into the heated space, stepping directly into the hot shower stream. He sealed the door and simultaneously closed his eyes, groaning when the soothing liquid ran down the back of his head and neck before cascading down his shoulders.

Upon opening his eyes he caught sight of the marvel before him. With her back to him he watched her lather herself, her now dark blonde hair slicked down between her shoulder blades, traces of sweet-scented suds skimmed over her shoulders and down as she washed her torso. 

Jughead stepped forward slightly, not wanting to disturb the show prematurely, he palmed his length slowly, groaning and watching the thick suds run down her back, before slipping off her ass.

"Don't just stand there," Betty said in quiet seduction over her shoulder. 

He didn't need to be told twice, he closed their distance, and grabbed her firmly by the hips, pulling her body into him, his hard length pined against the crest of her ass.

"Where are your parents?" He growled from behind her ear, his hands wandering up her sides, across her waist and trailing along her rib cage through thick suds. 

"They took Polly and the twins to Providence to visit my grandparents"

"Why didn't you go too?" He asked lowly.

"This." Betty sighed "-I wanted this." She confessed, covering his hands with her own and guiding him up to her breasts "-so I lied to stay home."

"You lied?" Jughead mumbled as he cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently, his fingers grazing the tips of her firm dusty pink peaks, sending the last remaining blood in his body south, to his already painfully hard dick.

She nodded and held back a moan as she answered: "I did."

"So sneaky." He groaned, rolling her taut nipples between his thumbs and fingers, the warm water spilling off of him and down her collarbones created a slickness to her skin that had them both reeling. 

"-How convincing was your story?" Jughead asked leaving the warmth of her chest for more southern spaces. 

He caressed the undersides of her breasts, to her sides and down her hips. He slid down the fronts of her thighs, and then back around to her ass. He pulled back slightly, his gaze dropping to the small space between their bodies as he squeezed both firm globes, his solid length resting between her cheeks, making his mouth water instantly.

"Very convincing. They won't be home until Monday afternoon." She shrugged with a breathy sigh.

Betty moved her hands to his hips behind her and pulled him forward again, connecting their bodies with a thirsty moan.

Jughead growled lowly as he murmured: "Interesting"

"Isn't it?"

"So let me get this straight: you lied to stay home, lied to get me over here and silently seduced me into your shower, all in one day?" He teased as he resumed his soapy journey across her body. "-Good girl Betty, no more." 

He ran his hands over every inch of her skin slowly, dancing past her center, his fingers slipping through slick suds, and ghosting past her sex, no matter how desperately her hips bucked towards his hands.

"Ah, but see, you took care of 'Good Betty' long ago" She moaned rolling her hips back against him again.

"That I did." Jughead groaned.

He felt completely enraptured by her soapy naked flesh and he left no inch unattended as he moved over her, the silky soap trailing off her body slowly as small bursts of water skimmed past him and hit her skin.

"And the day's not over yet"

"Far from it" He promised, pulling her back farther so the warm water could fully wash away the suds, leaving her skin soft and clear. 

He brushed his hands up to her breasts again, cupping them both before moving his palms over her hardened nipples. Through another sinful moan, she made an attempt to turn around but he quickly gripped her hips, preventing any movement.

"Juggie..." She whined feebly. 

"Patience, Elizabeth" He scolded, to which he was met with her playful growl of frustration. 

"But I want to kiss you" She pleaded, pushing her backside against him more, in an attempt to change his dominant stance. 

It didn't work, but he commended her for trying. And as a reward, of sorts, he slid his hands down her stomach, and cupped his hand against her heat, drinking in her moans of approval that echoed within the tiled space. 

Betty thrust her hips against his hand as her own hands came up above her head. She hooked them around the back of his neck, her fingers slipping into his wet tresses before pulling him down, his face naturally finding its way into the crook of her neck, as water spilled down her body.

"Just wait." He said simply, kissing and biting the slick skin of her neck as he dipped his digits into her hot velvety folds.

Betty gasped in delight, her one hand dropping down to cover his at the apex of her thighs, as Jughead ground his hips against her backside with a shutter. He slid his fingers through her thick wetness, pushing and dragging his fingers against her slit before coming up to her pleasure bundle, rubbing her gently with a 'come here' motion. 

Betty sank back into his chest and began to pant under his touch, smoothly rolling her hips towards his hand and back against his rigid length as he slipped 2 fingers into her molten core before coming back to her clit. He started a slow circular pattern there causing her head to drop back to his shoulder and his full name to spill sinfully from her lips. 

Jughead smirked, before he kissed and sucked at the slope of her neck again, water rushing past his lips as he kept his tantalizing pace between her thighs, his own throbbing arousal becoming almost unbearable. He pressed his hips firmly against her ass, trying to ease his tension, the action having quite the opposite effect.

"Faster..." She pleaded, her voice catching in an almost sob.

But Jughead ignored her plea, lust-drunk against her while he continued his almost teasing pace, slowly circling her most sensitive area. The hand he had gripped into her hip came up to her chest and groped her softly. He then pressed his palm into the valley of her breasts, completely adhering her back to his chest. 

"-Juggie, Please" She moaned through another breathy sigh, pushing her own hand against his as he continued his slow assault.

Not needing to be asked again he picked up his pace, and intensified his pressure, being met with a satisfied growl that bloomed from deep within her chest, the vibrations radiating against his palm. Betty writhed against him as her breathing and moans became more frantic, and strained. 

"-Oh god, don't stop!" She yelped, her hips bucking ferociously against his fingers.

"Are you close?" He asked gruffly with his lips on the shell of her ear.

She keened towards his touch, her back arching as he kept up this perfect pace between her legs.

"Yes" Was all Betty was able to muster with a whine.

Jughead kissed and nipped the soft skin of her shoulder, as he rutted against her, the tone of her voice going straight to his cock.

"Tell me" He commanded.

Milliseconds later her climax took her over, her knees buckling beneath her, leaving her panting: "Fuck...yes...Jug...yes...I'm cumming" over and over like a sexual mantra.

He clutched onto her tighter as ecstasy washed over her, her whole body trembling against him, her hot, slick need covering his fingers while he slowed his rhythm. As she came down from her high and relaxed back against him again, his hands tracked back up her body and turned her by the hips to face him. 

Betty wasted no time in fusing their lips together in a slow, lazy, sensual kiss. His arms wrapped around her immediately, pulling her up against himself, water pooling between their bodies as their tongues explored familiar territory hungrily. She wove her fingers through his wet hair, gripping him vigorously as they continued their passionate make-out.

"We're running out of hot water" Jughead managed to say against her parted lips and through gasps of air.

"My bedroom, now."

He released her abruptly and turned to the faucet, he twisted it off as Betty stepped out of the shower. Still soaking wet she grabbed 2 towels, she wrapped one around her chest and tossed the other at him quickly, as she exited the bathroom. He wrapped the towel low around his hips, tucking the end in to secure it, and ran his fingers through his drenched hair as he followed her closely out the door and towards her bedroom. 

Once inside he kicked the door closed behind them and grabbed her by the soft terry cloth that covered her breasts, unfastening the loose knot. As she stepped into him, her towel dropped to the floor and their lips came ravenously together again. 

Moving her attentive lips smoothly against his, Betty's hands found the waistline of his towel and yanked his soft plush off as well. She then ran her fingers up from the base of his stiff manhood before trailing them down again and wrapping her grip around him.

Jughead growled lowly into her lips as she ran her delicate hand up and down him steadily, increasing her speed and grip slowly until she was pumping his shaft in long lascivious strokes.

Betty pulled away slightly, her gaze drifting down his heaving chest to her handy work. With a smirk, she brought her eyes back to his dark blue, blissed-out gaze as she slowly knelt down on the towels at his feet. 

Jughead watched her intently as she dramatically lapped her flattened tongue up from his base to his tip, in one long, smooth, and fluid motion, leaving him lost in the euphoria of her mouth. Betty twirled her tongue around his most sensitive spot before taking him in fully.

And once she fell into their well practiced and now effortless rhythm, he was gone, spiraling into blissful nirvana moments later. Jughead came loudly, moaning her name, laced with profanities while using the door and her hair for stability as she cleaned him dry. Breathing heavily he pulled her to her feet, before kissing her ravenously. He hitched her leg up against his hip and in turn, Betty all but climbed up his body, grappling her limbs around him as he hoisted her up by the backs of her thighs. He carried her to her bed and tossed her down onto the floral threads playfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Dusk had just settled in outside, leaving Betty's room dark but not blindly so. He could still make out every detail of her skin, as the rain against her windowpane cast dancing reflections across her bedroom walls. The contrast through the slats of her blinds created sharp shadows across her naked skin as his gaze roved over her. She was beautiful, intoxication and his, and he took a moment to focus on her as she scooted back against her pillows, naked and waiting. 

Waiting for him. Only him.

Jughead knelt on the edge of the bed, watching her watch him, her bottom lip pulled tightly between her teeth. Betty reached out to him but he backed away from her grasp, in favour of the empty space between her knees. He shifted his position, kissing the inside of both her legs before running his hands up the inside of her thighs. He felt her flop back, as he listened to the soft guttural moans of encouragement that she breathed out. He inched his lips up further, dragging his tongue up her thighs, leaving kisses in his wake as promises of what was still to come. He pushed her legs open farther to accommodate his shoulders as he heard her suck in a sharp breath. He hovered over her glistening center, his cool breath running over her heat, as he waited for her breathy protest.

"Juggie..." She whined, her down lip disappearing into her mouth again.

He smirked, thrilled with the tone her voice took on when she was frantic like this, vowing to get that timbre out of her as much as humanly possible, he looked up to catch her dark green eyes watching him again, he gave her a mischievous wink before he turned his attention back to the beautiful task at hand.

"I want you to beg." He growled roughly, gently blowing on the areas he knew she desperately wanted his tongue instead.

She moaned and squirmed in frustration, making an attempt to grab him and force him to where she wanted him. But he was quick, and he knew her, so he backed away as soon as her fingers made another grab at him.

"Please, Jug...please don't make me suffer" She whined again, now almost hopelessly.

"Suffer? Did I not just get you off in the shower?" He quipped, pushing her thighs back more, opening her up and leaving her wide and waiting.

"Yes." She digressed in a small voice.

"So...Beg..." Jughead repeated softly but sternly. He then slid 2 knuckles through her warm folds, pausing at her clit for a moment before leaving her warmth completely.

"Please, Juggie" She gasped, gripping her firsts into her comforter.

"More..."

"Fuck!" She hissed, as she watched him suck his fingers into his mouth.

"Language, Elizabeth." Jughead scolded lightly, dragging his knuckles through her soaked valley again, barely holding his own whits together by a tightly wound thread deep within his core.

"Please Jug, please! I need...I need..."

"You need what?" He growled. "-Specifically?"

But, before she had a moment to contemplate her answer, Jughead took advantage of the element of surprise and flatted his tongue over her clit and leisurely drug it across the swollen bundle, causing Betty to yelp out and thrust herself towards his mouth.

"That!" Betty cried in pleasure.

With a smirk he repeated the process, adding pressure with the tip of his tongue this time.

"-that...just...like...that..." She mewled as her words were replaced with breathless moans.

Jughead continued his dragging pace, pulling his tongue and lips across her soaked core, his fingers coming to add in his endeavour, softly slipping into her tight grip as he lapped into her. Betty moaned loudly, her hands threading through his hair absently, pulling him closer to her center. He gripped into the thick flesh of her hip, pushing her wild thrusts into the bed as he continued his studious work between her thighs. He devoured her sweet salty nectar greedily, his tongue driving her into a hot writhing mess as he listened to her increasing volume intently. He pumped his fingers faster as his tongue slid with relentless precision over every inch of her silken valley. He curled his fingers forward inside her, feeling her walls contract then shutter around his digits as she came almost instantly, coating his fingers and lips with her hot release. She gripped his hair painfully, yanking him forward as she cried out his name breathlessly. 

As her breathing calmed she released his hair with a heavy sigh. Jughead rocked back to appraise his panting beauty as she drifted down from her high. He then moved up the length of her body, her legs falling wider still as he hovered over her. Betty's eyes fluttered open to catch his heady stare. He pressed his lips to hers, his salty tongue coiling leisurely along with her.

Taking himself in hand, he dropped his gaze to the shallow space between their bodies and pressed his tip against her slick entry, pausing a moment to savour the sweet and excruciating tease before he thrust himself into her swollen grip, growling her name lowly. Betty let out a whiny moan when Jughead pulled out almost completely before he drove himself back in again, his head dropping to her shoulder as he leaned in closer still.

"God Betty...you feel so fucking good"

Nodding, unable to think, she answered him by hitching her knees up against his body and wrapping her long legs tightly around his waist. She hooked her heels together behind him, pulling him deeper into her pulsing core as he began his slow calculated rhythm within her. He made sure to roll his hips forward as much as his flexibility would allow, to ensure that she'd cum with him while keeping his cadence deliriously slow. As heavenly groans escaped her, Betty met each thrust, stealing kisses and long passionate gazes from him while trailing her hands up his back, and pulling him fully against her.

"I've been waiting for this all day."

"...Holy...Fuck...Betty..."

Now completely lost in desire and with her needy confession in his ear, Jughead quickened his pace, eliciting faint high pitched cries out of Betty as their bodies moved as one cohesive unit.

"Don't stop " She breathed against his temple.

"I won't."

Jughead kept up this rhythm, steadying himself on his forearms, his hands threading through her damp hair, fingers curling in deeply.

"-I promise I won't" He confessed over and over against the slope of her neck, now heedlessly kissing and sucking at her skin, in between his own staggered and shallow breaths.

He kissed up her jaw and captured her lips smoothly, tongues touching gently and sensually as their bodies continued moving in rhythmic time. Within moments Betty's lips fell flat against his, her back bending off the mattress as her climax suddenly overtook her. She cried out and dug her nails into his flesh as she shook, her grip pulling Jughead over the edge shortly thereafter. He stiffened and relaxed in one glorious moment, releasing himself with a low guttural moan of her nickname against her lips. 

They stayed still for a while, connected and kissing aimlessly, exchanging a secret chorus of devotion into each other's ears before Jughead pulled himself away from her warmth. He fell back against her pastel blankets with a heavy sigh.

"-Wow..." He managed.

"To put it lightly."

Betty rolled into him, her head and hand resting casually on his warm chest as he combed her hair away from her face. Jughead hummed in reply as he continued to feed his fingers blindly through her drying hair.

"Now I'm starving." He sighed after a long comfortable silence.

"You're always starving."

He laughed lightly, "Truth."

"Dinner?"

"Please."

Jughead kissed the top of Betty's head gently, then a few more exaggerated times for good measure as she giggled. She got up and walked to her dresser. She slipped on a plain tshirt and fleece pyjama pants with brightly coloured stars all over them, then dug through her bottom drawer and found his black sweats and one of his many 'S' tees.

"My thievery comes in handy for impromptu shower parties" She joked as she sauntered back over to her bed, where he lay naked, quietly observing her natural wonder.

He looked over her effortless beauty, wondering how in all the years they spent together no man, boy or otherwise had thrown themselves at her feet.

Growing up, she was always more likely to hang out with the guys over hitting the mall with the girls. And was more likely to instigate adventure than drama or gossip, which made her female friends few and far between. She could have been an 'it' girl earlier on in her life, but her desire or ability to go unnoticed kept her solely as a stock background character.However once Veronica rolled into town, all of that changed. Ronnie helped Betty realize the 'smoke-show' that she truly was, and their addition to the RiverVixens defiantly boosted her self-confidence. Sure, her appearance fell into a typical 'type' category: symmetrical features, blonde, slim, tall, graceful. But Betty wasn't one to flaunt the fact that she could be a model, or an actress, which he found more attractive than the blatant sexuality of the 'bombshells' of the world, and maybe that shyness was what drove men to seek easier conquests.

Whatever it was, he knew that Betty was it for him, a thought that ran through his mind almost daily, either subconsciously or deliberately. But at times like these, intimate moments where she was rosy and relaxed, as she did nothing and everything, their intimacy sometimes scared him. She brought out layers and sides of his sexuality he never even knew existed, but his sexual prowess was limited to her, just her, only her. He was a flawed, neurotic human being, after all, which made him wonder how sustainable he could be, to her. Sure, he had vowed to never let Betty second guess his love for her again, but he couldn't help but feel those naggy, loser, insecure demons pawing at his weaknesses, forcing him to worry about things that only his own mind could cultivate.

Sometimes these moments made him think: 'What if?'

What if she came to her senses?  
What if she realized she could do better?  
What could satisfy his intense need for her, if, perish the thought, somewhere along the way, she didn't want him anymore?

"-Jug?" Betty smiled tentatively at him.

Snapping out of his temporary self-doubt, he physically shook the insecure thoughts as he answered: "Hey, sorry. Thank you."

He went to take his clothing from her grasp, but she held onto the goods and pulled them closer to her body, pulling him forward slightly.

"Are you ok?" She asked sweetly, her big green eyes locked on his clear blues.

"Yes."

She gave him the 'I don't believe you' look, so he gave her a reassuring smile and closed the space between their lips quickly, kissing her firmly. He felt Betty's grip loosen as she sank into his kiss before they dropped the threads in his lap. He cupped the sides of her face and slid his tongue past her yielding lips to coil slowly with hers, as he tried to reassure them both.

~~~

Once in the kitchen Betty opened the pantry and fridge with a deep sigh, she looked over the contents with a scowl.

"So, we have Mac&Cheese, frozen pizza, leftovers...soup?" Betty trailed off, nothing within that list sounding too appealing.

"Mac&Cheese?" Jughead suggested lightly "-I'm really not picky"

They moved together around the kitchen, preparing the worlds easiest dinner with ease. While they continued through their meal they conversed lightly, both agreeing that the weather could 'knock it off already' but also that there was a curtain 'romance' to the rain that could not be ignored.

After they ate, Betty took their empty dishes to the sink and rinsed them before loading the last few pieces into the dishwasher. She felt Jughead come up behind her as she ran the machine. He slid his arms around her ribs tightly and buried his face in the nape of her neck.

"So, I want to talk to you about something..." Betty sighed leaning back into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his.

"Ok..." He replied, drawing out the syllables.

She slid out of his grasp and grabbed her backpack. She withdrew 3 letters from inside its depths and dropped the unopened pockets on the kitchen island in front of him: the school crests for Columbia, Princeton, and Yale, stamped in each return sender corner.

He stood staring at the papers, wondering, his mind frantically racing.

Why didn't she open them?  
What was she thinking?  
What would she do?  
Where would these letters lead her?  
What did this mean for them?

His heart pounded as he swallowed thickly. He looked up at her, worry clearly plastered to his face as he sat down on a nearby bar stool. She reached out and grabbed his hands, her eyes soft and pleading.

"I wanted to open them with you."

"Betts, you already know what they say..." He replied honestly, rejection letters were never so full and bulky.

"I know." She paused, stepping in closer.

He could feel her eyes burning into him as he continued to stare at the letters in front of him. He had known this day would come, they had talked about it, but not the details. And now, it was all too real. Alice had made Betty apply to every Ivy League school in the country, leaning her heavily towards the 3 schools whose acceptance letters lay before them now. Jughead could never afford to go to schools like those, regardless of financial aid or scholarships. He had to be smart about this choice if he even decided to go College right after High School. He had entertained the thought of taking a gap year, to which Betty was continually supportive of.

"-They're all schools in and around New York, and all of them are only hours from here." She said, her voice taking on an air of disappointment.

"I don't understand. I thought you wanted to stay in Riverdale"

"I want to be where you are." She said quietly "-And you don't want to be here."

"You can't make these decisions based on me, Betty," Jughead said firmly, still looking at the papers in front of him.

"I'm not," She huffed, sounding almost defensive, but her voice softened as she continued: "-My decisions affect our life together, so you have a say too."

"I can not be the person responsible for holding you back, you have to take the best possible option, for you, regardless of me," He said, finally meeting her gaze "-these are all really great schools."

"I want to get away from Alice. I need to get away from her. Far, far away. And I know if I stay too close, she'll always control me" Betty said finally. "-if I go to any of these schools, she will still run the show...and I just can't. I won't."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I want to make an informed decision, with you."

"So, what? We wait?"

"We wait, and see where you get accepted."

"Betts..."

"I don't want...I won't be without you." She said quieter still. "-Wherever you go, I'll go. As long as its far away from my mother's thumb."

Jughead looked her over, taken slightly aback by her fierce determination. But without hard facts, there was no convincing her of anything on a regular day, and trying to convince her after she'd made her mind up was downright impossible. He nodded his surrender, still not feeling comfortable with her basing her choices on his needs, and Betty taking his needs on as her own was defiantly something that truly terrified him. He couldn't fathom ever disappointing her. But, she was stubborn and headstrong, both qualities that he adored about her, and he knew there would be no changing her stance unless some undeniable information was brought to the table, which he secretly hoped never would be.

He wanted to be where she was, in every and any way possible.

"Ok, Betts." He replied finally after a long silence.

"You mean it?" She asked, her eyes twinkling but still locked on his blues.

"Whatever you want, ok?" He confirmed, dragging the back of his hand across her jaw, and burying his fingers in the warm hair pooled at the back of her neck.

"What do you want?" She asked, leaning into his touch.

"You." Jughead confessed honestly, smirking as he watched a delighted smile cross her face "-I want you to be happy."

"I'm happiest with you."

"Likewise," He replied softly, "-but you have to promise not to compromise on quality because of me, ok?"

"Ok."

"Promise?" He asked earnestly.

"I promise." She confirmed, leaning in and pressing her lips to his.

This was a soft kiss full of truth and confessions at first, but when he gripped her hair tighter and she let a moan slip, their hunger intensified the exchange tenfold. They roamed habitually over each others' skin, curves and edges, the excitement of being in her family's kitchen, where they likely all innocently ate breakfast quickly sent the slow entanglement into overdrive.

Betty had moved into him, pushing his knees apart so she could sneak her hips in between. Her fingers found their way into his damp hair again, her nails dragging through the thick locks as they kissed lecherously. Jughead slipped his hands up under her shirt, his fingers barely grazing the underside of her bare breast, just as the house phone rang, breaking them apart with a start.

"That'll be Alice," Betty said slightly out of breath, her forehead pressed against his.

Jughead removed his hands from her skin and quickly clasped them both over his mouth. Wide-eyed, he nodded her towards the phone, Betty giggled and rushed to pick up the receiver.

"Hi, Mom.  
-Nope, just finished dinner.  
-He's working tonight.  
-I don't know, he has plans with Archie.  
-Tomorrow, we're working on it here.  
-She said noon.  
-Ok, call whenever, I'll be working on it all day.  
-Say hi to everyone for me.  
-Ok, bye"

Betty hung up, turning back to Jughead with a wide grin.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Quite the story"

She shrugged and swayed back over to him, resuming her position between his knees. She rested her hands high up on the tops of his thighs and she angled her body into him.

"Want to watch a movie or something?"

"Or something." He replied suggestively.

"Now who's insatiable?"

"We've never made-out on your couch, we should see if it's as exciting as sneaking around is..." He suggested into the column of her neck, as he pulled her by the hips towards himself again.

"It likely is" Her breath hitched as Jughead bit her skin lightly. She tilted her head away to provide him with freer access.

"Let's test the theory."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the read!
> 
> BE BRAVE! 
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> As some of you know, I'm Canadian. I have NO clue about post-secondary education in the states, But I did some research on timelines and locations etc. ~ So please, if I'm fucking up royally, let me know?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> No real smut...lots of story fluff...and other stuff :)
> 
> ~~~

Jughead stirred awake early, the warmth of Betty's bedroom and her naked body next to his had him kicking off the covers as she slept soundly beside him. He checked his phone for the time with its last remaining battery life-5am. On any normal day, their blissful morning euphoria would have already been interrupted by panic, and a mad- half asleep dash down a ladder. But today, in between her sheets he snuggled in closer, pulling her against himself, silently thanking her keen intellect and believable demeanor that allowed them to enjoy this domestic bliss. He nuzzled into the back of her neck and let her soft rhythmic breathing lull him back to sleep.

~~~

A few hours later he woke with a start, remembering instantly that he had somewhere to be that morning. He gently rolled out of her grasp and gathered his clothing. He dressed before letting himself into her bathroom to rush through a haphazard morning routine. As he looked at himself in the mirror he was never more thankful for his beanie. His hair had dried in the midst of pleasure, causing every strand to take on a mind of its own. He made a few fruitless attempts to tame his unruly locks before giving up and pulling his crown down lower than normal. He padded back to her bed, and admired her peaceful beauty, noticing a few angry red marks on her neck and shoulders left behind by his teeth the night before.

Jughead nudged her gently, "Betts," 

She stirred lethargically, squinting against the low light of the stormy morning. Looking up to his lean figure she smiled gently, as she reached for him.

"-I have to go..."

"W-What? Why?" She whined in disappointment, her soft features wrinkling in disgust. 

"I work at 10."

"What time is it?"

"9."

Betty grumbled and pulled at his collar, hooking her arms around his neck, trying to get him to slip back under the covers with her.

"Call in sick" She whined again, nuzzling into his neckline playfully.

Jughead chuckled, allowing her to pull him back in for a moment. He snuggled into her hair, inhaling deeply.

"It's still my first few weeks." He countered softly, as he brushed his cheek and nose against hers.

"You can be very persuasive" She replied groggily.

He smiled, kissing her cheek gently, "I'm done at 3, I'll be home before you know it"

"Home," Betty mumbled happily. "-ok." She relented shortly thereafter with a playful pout. She then insisted through a stifled yawn and stretch: "-I'll walk you out"

"No, you won't. Stay here, sleep. It'd be cruel if both of us had to leave."

"Ok." She said simply, willingly sinking back into her warm bed.

"See you in a bit"

Betty blew him a sleepy kiss before curling back up to sleep.

~~~

Jughead let himself out of the Cooper's front door, a rare occurrence for this time of day. The sky was dark and ominous, and thick black storm clouds poured rain, again, or still, he wasn't sure. He didn't have much time throughout the course of his night to gaze at the weather, after all. Last night they started to 'watch' Back to the Future, in between heated bursts of mouthy kisses and passionate embracements. They had made-out nearly everywhere. On the family couch, in the kitchen (again), down the hall, in their dining room, in the mudroom, and on the stairs, ravenously taking full advantage of the empty residence. They acted like reckless teenagers, bold, careless, tumultuous and present, acting as though they may never get an opportunity quite like this again. They had forcefully pinned each other against walls and bookshelves, cupboards, furniture and banisters, relentlessly pawing and grinding at each other, challenging the other to intensify their fevered grope fest into 'R' rated territory until finally their heated entanglements culminated in an explosive lovemaking session, that left them both breathless and gasping against Betty's pink bedsheets.

Now with a contented smile, Jughead hopped into his truck and plugged in his phone. He started the vehicle's engine, allowing it to wake up before driving to 'downtown' Riverdale. He stopped at Pops' for a quick breakfast and a couple of take-out coffees before continuing on to the town center, where most of Riverdale's small businesses were located.

His work was sandwiched between StoneOven Bakery and Ocean's Laundromat and although the smell of the bakery tempted him on the daily, he was surprised at his own self-control. Old Man Edwards made the best fruit and custard danishes, and people came from 3 towns over just for them. If you didn't know better, waiting until after work to pick them up would prove to be disappointing. So with a little time to spare before his shift he parked and stepped out of his truck. He crossed Main St while tugging his hood over her head, in a vain attempt to shield himself from the frigid downpour. Jughead let himself into the bakery, hit with the humid heat first then inhaling the smell of freshly baked bread as he shook the rain from this clothing.

"Jones! Are you here to clean me out?"

"Sorta, I'm here for danishes, but I don't want to pick them up until later."

"Do you want me to make them fresh?"

"No, no. I just know myself and if I take them with me now, I'll eat them."

The older man chuckled, "How many?" 

"4. One of each flavour."

"Special occasion?"

"Nope, just a sweet surprise."

"For Betty?"

"You got it."

"I'll make them fresh, and extra good, just for you."

"You're too good to us, Mr.E."

"You make it too easy, Jones!"

"I'll see you at 3." He called over his shoulder, as he exited the warmth of the bakery.

He walked up to the front of the video store and unlocked the door. He stepped in, quickly shut off the alarm and locked up again. Jughead had gotten a part-time job at Back Again Video, and he had already worked a 'full' week, with today being his last shift before his weekend. It was easy work, for mediocre money, and it gave him something to do on the afternoons that Betty was busy, earning him some extra coin that he had been stashing for their impending road trip. When Betty had mentioned the road trip months ago, initially he thought it was a pipe dream; a promise made in whimsy, but she had since brought it up a few times, and then again just after the twins were born, and had started planning it very seriously since. She had started to map out a route, dabbled in research for free or cheap places to camp along the way, and even worked out a budget. He realized now that Betty wanted this trip just as badly as he did, and if his contribution was nothing but financial, he was happy. However that was far from the case, everything Betty came across was communicated to him as an option or an idea, and everything had to be unanimous, which luckily for them, naturally, always was. 

They had made the decision to leave right after Betty's birthday, although it was difficult to contain their excitement, no one knew. No one knew that they were working on a well-organized 2-month cross-country road trip adventure. They were both shocked at their ability to contain their excitement and not spill the beans. But, the less other people knew, the less other people could screw up. 

Jughead had an hour to set up for the day, which was more than generous, so he let himself into the back room and shed his coat, leaving the extra coffee he'd gotten for Dave in his office. Jughead hit all the lights and turned on the music, he still had it on an Alt-Rock Spotify mix from the day before. Satisfied with the list of tracks that popped up on the computer, he left, on rout to the cash office. Back Again Video sold everything entertainment. They had movie memorabilia that included clothes, trinkets, and collectibles, they carried movie posters, books, and comics that had been turned into movies, board games based on movies, gaming consuls, video games and of course: movies. And if they didn't have it in stock, they could and would track down and order you literally anything legal you could possibly imagine. Dave, the owner, and manager, usually strolled in an hour after they opened, and today was no exception. He walked in looking as he normally did, tired or hungover, usually both. With his unkempt shaggy blonde hair tucked under a 'Beastie Boys' beanie, sunglasses on despite the rain, he greeted Jughead quickly with a mumble, before disappearing into the back. He continued with the stores' morning routine, happy that they all shared a similar taste in music, smiling when Dave turned it up a few notches from the back room.

It was just the 3 employees, and rarely did they get a chance to work with the 3 of them together, but, Jughead liked his new coworkers. When he saw the job posting in the window, he jumped at the opportunity. It was common Riverdale knowledge that Dave never hired anyone new, but the last guy he hired (almost 8 years ago) moved to Europe in March leaving a rare vacancy that Jughead was happy to fill. Dave hired him on the spot, impressed by his knowledge and his years of projection work at the Twilight, reminiscing with him about his own days as the projection operator.

He and Dave got along instantly, sharing stories of comparable upbringings, experiences, and tastes. Dave was about 30, owned the video store and his house, rode motorcycles, loved live rock music and had a great taste in movies. He worked with Dave the most, but he had taken the last 2 days off, which left Jughead with Sabrina. And she was nice, enough. Defiantly not friendly, which he was fine with, he was never one for forced small talk anyway. They got along alright, and nothing dramatic happened, but there was an undercurrent to her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was an uneasy, Cheryl Blossom kinda vibe that sometimes made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Jughead showed up for his shifts both days and they worked together almost silently. She told him she wasn't interested in 'making friends' or 'chatting', which he'd gathered, thinking 'thanks for pointing out the obvious'. He shrugged back, admitting that he didn't need to talk either. But the little information she had allowed to slip was mostly complaints, about how unappreciated and undervalued she was in almost every aspect of her life.

"You are by far my best hire! Thank you so much for this, man." Dave said as he re-appeared a few minutes later, sans sunnies, coffee mug in hand.

"Well, not according to Sabrina," Jughead said in a low sarcastic tone that made Dave choke on his coffee a bit.

"Sshhh she might hear you!" Dave joked, looking over his shoulder in mock apprehension. 

Jughead laughed and shook his head, "How was your weekend?" 

"Good. Busy. Went to Greendale and saw a few bands last night, drank more than I should have, but it was great"

Greendale's music scene was popular. It was a hub of sorts for bands working towards notoriety and popularity. The slightly larger town was a fairly forgiving crowd of varying ages groups and demographics where bands could hone their skills before taking on The Big Apple. It was common knowledge that the people of the surrounding townships, such as Riverdale, took full advantage of. 

"-I take it you and Sabrina got along 'ok'? I was wondering if you'd show up today" Dave joked lightly.

Jughead smirked and shrugged again, it took a lot to rattle him, and some petite platinum pixie didn't rock his boat or stir his mood in the slightest.

"Is she always like, well, like that?"

"Ehh, yea, her and her boyfriend -Harvey, fight...a lot"

Jughead nodded as he continued to organized the returns, scanning them back into the system. Most people either bought movies or rented games from them now, with this new age of Netflix and streaming taking over everything.

"-Harvey is a good friend of mine, all they do is fight, it's fucked, man"

He continued to listen, feeling like Dave wasn't quite finished yet.

"-She has such unrealistic expectations of the guy, it's weird. He's studying to become a teacher at the community college in Greendale. But she wants him to take over his family's business in New York, but he doesn't want that big city life or his family's pretentious business." Dave was pacing up and down the aisles now, sipping his coffee as he rambled.

"-His family owns a talent agency, and Sabrina wants to be an actress."

He stood quietly behind the counter, he had only known Dave personally for just over 3 weeks, and here the man was, his boss, pouring out worry because he was in a 'my friend is dating a good employee but shitty person ' dilemma. But Jughead was used to people unloading their problems and feelings on him, regardless if he had asked or not. There was apparently something about his demeanor that left people with the need to spill their guts. From a journalistic standpoint, this was a desirable quality. But from a personal standpoint, he just figured people could just sense that he was a good listener, no matter the 'zero fucks given' mask he so often wore.

"-Sometimes I think she's using him for his connections and that's why they fight so much because he won't give her what she wants."

Jughead had gotten the vibe before he worked with Sabrina that she was knowledgeable and good at her job. But also that she was obsessive and overbearing. And although she hadn't been overly critical of him throughout their shifts together, there had been a few comments that would have stung a thinner skinned individual.

"-I'm sorry man. I just, I grew up with the guy, and we've been friends a long time. I can't understand what he sees in her. They're so toxic together."

Just as he finished his sentence Dilton walked into the store with a box wrapped in a black garbage bag. He shook the rain off himself and the box before going straight to the counter. He dropped the box in front of Jughead, with a nod of acknowledgment.

Dilton took off his wet glasses, cleaning them on the underside of his tshirt as he spoke to Dave: "As we discussed."

"Store credit only, Doiley."

"Yea...Yea."

"Do I need to count them?"

"Screw you man, they're all in there."

"I'm just messing with you, dude. Jughead will tag it to your account."

"Good. I've gotta run, Ranger Scouts disaster training. Are you guys ready for the worst?"

"I've seen SweetWater River at its worst, this is nothing yet."

"Proactive as opposed to reactive, David."

The older man winced, clearly disapproving of a teenager calling him something that likely only his Mother did.

"Run along now." He waved. 

Dilton gave Dave the finger and left.

"Give that little shit $250 in-store credit. The box is worth at least that." Dave continued, peeling back the wet plastic carefully. There had to be at least 75 well-preserved comics inside the box, ranging from popular to extremely obscure. 

"-So, do you have a girlfriend? Or?" 

Jughead's shoulders stiffened, disappointed that they were picking up the slightly uncomfortable conversation Dave had started before Dilton showed up.

"Yea, Betty." 

"Cooper?" 

"The one and only."

"Her parents own the Register?"

"Yup."

"Her mother is a crazy person?"

"That's the one." Jughead chuckled.

"How long have you been together?"

"8 months or so."

"Ah, so it's still fresh and exciting" 

"Kinda, we've been best friends for almost 13 years though so it's not that fresh." Jughead replied honestly, but also thinking 'still exciting'

"Holy shit, that's a lot of history." 

Jughead nodded, not really knowing what else to say. They did have a lot of history, a huge amount really. Almost every memory he held dear had her in it. From blinding boredom, to monumental milestones, to enriching events, Betty was there. And the notion that she would continue to be in all his forthcoming memories had his pulse fluttering at the thought. He had already been thinking a lot about their history lately and after last nights dinner conversation, he was beginning to truly understand what he meant to Betty, and the lengths she was willing to go through just to be with him. If he was going to stay true to his conviction of never letting her doubt him again, he was going to have to be honest with her about his worries. Just as he had known so many months ago, he would have to talk to her, and be honest with her about everything...always.

"It is." Jughead said finally. "-What about you? Who's the lucky lady?" He asked, trying desperately to veer the conversation away from himself.

Dave held his hands up in surrender, "Hey, man...Women are way complicated. I don't understand them at all." 

"I don't understand woman either."

"You understand them enough not to be single."

"It's really not like that, I have no idea when it comes to women"

"Well, you must understand them more than you let on. At least you can hang onto a girl for more than a few weeks, unlike this guy." Dave replied, pointing 2 thumbs at himself.

"Man, honestly, I only understand Betty." Jughead said simply.

~~~

The rest of his shift went by quickly and once Dave came back from dropping the deposit off, he left. He went back to StoneOven and picked up his awaiting danishes. The shop was crazy busy and when Mr.Edwards tried to give him the 'neighbours' discount, Jughead refused, leaving the bill and hefty tip in cash on the counter, before waving his thanks and leaving.

Once outside he stood under the small storefront awning, preparing himself for another dash through the pouring rain. When traffic cleared he sprinted to his truck, clutching the bagged bakery box to his chest. Once inside the dry reprieve of the truck's cab, he sent Betty a quick text:

'Hey Betts, I have to drop Jelly off at a sleepover. I'll be home by 5'

Jughead dropped his phone into his pocket before he turned over the ignition and made his way to the SouthSide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you feel so inclined, Make with the comments, Let me know what you think!
> 
> ~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Pure Fluff...and not much else...
> 
> ~~~

"I wanna wake up where your love is,  
'Cause your love is always waking mine.  
I wanna break down where your heart gets,  
So torn it's almost breaking mine.

I wanna lay here, lost and bitter,  
So long, I feel like I could die.  
I wanna tell you what my truth is,  
But it's buried down inside."

 

~ Bishop Briggs - Dream ~

~~~

 

Jughead pulled into his parking spot and killed the engine. He stepped out, surprised by the temporary dulled downpour. He ran up the steps and let himself inside the trailer. HotDog greeted him eagerly as he kicked off his shoes, he then showered the mutt with praise and affection before standing and stretching out dramatically.

"Jelly?" He called out over her blaring music. Of course, she was blasting Pink Floyd's Dark Side Of The Moon, 'B' Side, again, keeping it on an almost constant repeat since she had come home. "-JB?!" 

"Hey Jug!" She called back from her bedroom, the music softening to a less deafening volume. He roamed down the hall, passing his room on rout to hers.

"-Hi!" JB said over her shoulder as she stuffed an absurd amount of clothing for a one-night sleepover into her oversized backpack.

"Planning on skipping town?" He joked nodding towards her. 

"No dummy. Girls share clothes...there's a dance coming up..." JB shrugged shyly trailing off at the end.

Jughead rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh, pushing himself off her door frame with a grumble. 

"-Whatever! Like you really spent last night at Archie's" JB quipped back. She gave him a raised eyebrow and pointing at her own neck. Jughead stuck his tongue out at his little sister as he covered his neck knowingly, before turning back towards his own bedroom.

"Be ready to leave in 20 minutes" He called out to her, letting himself into his room. 

Gladys and JellyBean had been home for almost a month now, and things were far from good. Their parents had picked up right where they left off, only this time FP had been sober. So now their arguments are cold and calculated. It was sick to think that Jughead preferred the yelling, and the door slamming, or even the plate throwing and wall punching to this: vile and hurtful words hissed at each other in passing, or their spiteful passive-aggressive banter. He was sure that Gladys had rented an apartment above Ace Bowling Alley, catching his mother letting herself into the building while driving Betty home late one Saturday night. He was also sure that she spent most of her nights there, also catching her trying to sneak back into the trailer before JB woke up. Jelly was no fool, and they both knew that their parents were going to struggle, that the storybook happy ending was far from realistic. But JB was holding up fine, so it would seem, falling back into her regular routine and social circle with ease. She was lucky, like Jughead, she had a close-knit core group of 4 friends, the younger crew having grown up together also, which made the transition back to familiar territory an easy one for her. And so, through all the dysfunction the youngest Jones' both agreed, their parents would either figure things out or they would go their spectate ways, and likely the latter. Regardless, JB was back where she belonged and his Dad was sober. Both things Jughead was exceedingly grateful for. 

As for his Mom, he hadn't fully forgiven her for leaving before she moved back to Riverdale, and even less so now. While talking to Betty about it she helped him realize that he laid most of the blame for their families fuck-ups on Gladys, as of late. That though FP was actively trying to change and be better, she wasn't. And having the tables turned and his perception of his mother shift so drastically left him feeling conflicted, and almost disloyal. He'd spent so many years listening to Gladys spin webs of woe, that now with the added wisdom of age and Betty's keen insight he realized his mother had always played the victim. Often pining the blame for their family's shortcomings on FP and his drinking, but that she herself had never changed. She was always distant, always hot-headed, always working, always unwilling, always pointing fingers, and never striving to be better.

"Guess where Mom is," JB called back.

"This sounds like a trick question."

"It's not."

Jughead paced through his room, gathering some clean clothes, his journal, and laptop. He then changed into some dry threads while listening to his sister though their tragically thin trailer walls. Honestly, he didn't really care where his mom was at the moment. She was pissing him off, her lack of honesty with JellyBean was pissing him off. He knew that Gladys was keeping her living situation a secret from Jelly, but why he wasn't sure. What he was sure of was had he not caught her sneaking around, twice, Gladys wouldn't have told him either. Jughead did, however, tell Jelly about their mom's apartment as soon as he saw her letting herself into the darkened staircase, feeling like it was the right thing to do, coupled with the fact that he'd never been able to lie to Jelly.

"-she said she is 'working' late, and 'don't expect' her home tonight. I overheard them on the phone this morning."

Jughead rolled his eyes again, "Whatever. Did you talk to Dad?" 

"Yea, he's at the Wyrm tonight. Being 'boss guy', helping train some new girl, Tawny?"

"Tory."

"Whatever. He said it would likely be busy cause' of the storm. So he'll be there late. Are you staying at Betty's again?"

He moved into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush and his few toiletries. He contemplated having a quick shower, but a slight burst of optimism reminded him of a possible opportunity to get Betty Cooper into a shower again, so with a smirk, he decided against it.

"I am."

"Do Mom and Dad know about your little sleepovers?"

"Dad kinda does."

"And he's ok with it?"

"Kinda."

"And Mom?"

Jughead gathered his effects and closed his bedroom door behind himself, and walked into the hall between their rooms.

"When she's honest with us, maybe I'll be honest with her. Until then, the details of my personal life are on a need to know basis."

~~~

Jughead dropped JellyBean off at her friend Cricket's house in MidTown before continuing on to Betty and Archie's NorthSide neighbourhood. He parked in between their residences and switched off his truck. 

He and Archie had returned to an unwavering alliance again, skillfully providing credible alibis for one another at a moments notice. Since NewYears their friendship had experienced vast improvements. They hung out more often, carved out time to destroy each other at a plethora of video games and even went on double dates with their respective partners in crime. So tonight Jughead had told his Dad he was staying at the Andrews', and Archie took care of the rest.

Jughead rounded up his things and pulled his collar up as he prepared for the rain. He stepped out into the frigid, wet, pouring, thick of it, yet again before bounding towards Betty's house in long strides, coming up onto the porch quickly, and stopping in a slight skid. Without knocking he let himself into Betty's house, and tossed his wet jacket and beanie on the hooks near the door. He dropped his messenger bag and kicked off his boots as he inhaled her heavenly dinner aroma. He pushed his wet hair back, drying his face on his sleeve as he walked towards the kitchen.

She had her music on loud, and as he approached he caught glimpses of her body as she happily moved around the kitchen. She was in plush high socks, black leggings, and one of his flannels, the oversized green and blue hem falling low on her thighs. Stopping at the stove, she swayed her hips to the music while stirring a bubbling pot of marinara sauce, unaware of his approaching frame. He didn't want to scare her, so he quietly sat down at the kitchen island, and waited for her to back away from the scorching hot stove. 

Jughead could barely contain his excitement for this domestic bombshell in front of him, and he squirmed in his seat as he tried to adjust his desire for her, watching her push strands of blonde away from her face, the rest of her gold locks pulled into a loose bun on the top of her head. He could defiantly get used to this, he would be lying if he said he didn't dream of moments just like this one, innocent domestic moments that still managed to turn erotic, quickly.

"Hi, Beautiful." He said quietly.

"Jesus Jug!" She gasped clutching her chest as she turned "-How long have you been there? You creep!" She giggled tossing a dish towel at him.

He laughed lightly as she almost skipped over to him, his heart clenching from her giddy approaching steps. Smiling, she slid in between his knees again and smoothly wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers finding the soft hairs at the base of his skull. He settled his hands low on her hips, his gaze dropping from her bright beautiful eyes down to the lack of secured bottoms across her chest. He could see the traces of delicate black lace through the open gap that did little to quell his thirst for her, his pants growing tighter at the small peek.

"I thought you liked it when I watch," He said suggestively, his eyes trailing back up to catch her smiling. He came forward until his lips ghosted past hers, landing on her neck, he left a few open mouth kisses there, sending a visible shiver over her as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I do." She moaned, before turning and capturing his lips with her own.

Their sweet nurse of lips continued as hands roamed freely and wantonly. This enthusiastic greeting pushed the domestic vision of her to the limit within him. She spoke in a tiny whisper: "-I missed you today," and kissed him passionately again, effectively turning his brain to mush. He answered her with a low growl that she trapped between their lips with yet another kiss. Betty pulled away slightly, her fingers running down the sharp line of his jaw, as she looked at him with a calm affinity that made him melt completely.

She backed up a bit, her hands running affectionately down the plains of his chest as she continued: "-How was work?"

"Good, very uneventful. How was your day off?" 

"Great, got some groceries, talked to Kev and Alice. And I've been cooking since. Oh, and I washed your comfies"

"My what?"

"Your comfy clothes." She giggled.

He chuckled, "Thanks, love."

"They're warm and in the dryer, if you want to get out of these wet clothes," She said, her down lip disappearing into her mouth again, as she tugged at the damp collar of his black and white baseball style 's' tshirt.

Jughead slid his hands smoothly down from her hips to squeeze her ass in firm handfuls as he spoke: "I packed a bag."

"An overnight bag, Forsythe? How presumptuous." She teased with a laugh.

"Presumptuous or prepared? I thought that Nancy Drew would appreciate my forethought and critical thinking."

"Maybe she wanted to keep you disheveled..." 

Jughead's face dropped in sarcastic shock, "Shit. Well, Nancy does know best," He smirked, "-What's for dinner? I brought dessert..."

"Ha, ha" She cooed sarcastically, giving him a playful shove.

"I'm serious!" Jughead said honestly, "Pastry, you perv." He continued on, leaning away from her slightly to grab the bakery bag and hoist it up as proof. 

"Is that from StoneOven?" Betty gushed.

"It might be."

"I love their danishes."

Jughead smiled softly, "I know, that's why I bought them."

Betty flushed red as she glanced back at the stove, which needed attending to, so she rushed over and stirred her sauce one again, turning the burner down to low. She then slipped her hands into her oven mitts and checked the chicken. It looked perfect, and as she took it out of the oven just to add more cheese, Jughead nearly had to pick his jaw up off the floor.

"Chicken Parmesan, Caesar Salad and Rosemary Roasted Potatoes" Betty explained with a smile as she returned the crispy cheesy chicken to the oven.

Jughead's eyes grew wider with every word she spoke. He loved her cooking, everyone did. But the thought of her at home, cooking up a frenzy while he worked, was a domestic fantasy that was all too real now. Betty was the epitome of a caregiver, in every single way. She always had been. She poured care and attention into everything she did, and her food was no exception. She cooked with her heart, and she wanted for you to enjoy it. She waited for you to sigh and gush and fall in for another helping. He felt privileged to have the opportunity to be cared for in a way he always longed to be and by her none less, which twisted his gut into more worry because good things didn't happen to Jughead Jones. And if they did, it certainly didn't last.

"It's not uncommon for me to cook when I'm home alone and bored, so this extra food will help solidify my story." 

Her voice broke him out of his downward spiral, and to save face, Jughead joked: "If your mother only knew..."

"You'd be dead."

"Oh, so dead." He quipped back.

~~~

They devoured Betty's amazing dinner and had quickly finished cleaning up just as a loud booming thunder clapped, rumbling the entire house. The booming noise was followed by a strike of lightning and a surge of electricity. Moments later the power cut, leaving the house completely dark, the constant hum of appliances and electronics cutting out and leaving a now eerie silence. They stood still for a few moments, both thinking the power would just flick back on, but when it didn't Jughead turned his phone's flashlight on, illuminating the kitchen and Betty's wide eyes.

"This storm is crazy! Help me into the hall? I'll track down some candles." Betty asked as Jughead came up next to her, before guiding her by the small of her back into the hallway. She opened the hall closet, where she found a flashlight and gathered some candles. She then brought the small handful into the family room, placing the candles on the coffee table carefully, with Jughead following closely behind and illuminating her way.

Betty lit a dozen candles or so, placing most of them on the coffee table, and a few in the kitchen, before the 2 of them ventured to the basement to check the breaker box. With nothing amiss inside the panel, they returned to the dimly lit living room as the storm gathered angrily outside. She clicked off the light switches that had been on when the power cut and after closing some blinds Betty was satisfied that there was nothing further to do or secure, so she flopped back on the couch, watching Jughead peek through the curtains. 

He examined the active storm a moment as the wind howled through claps of thunder and bursts lightning, the rain pounding against everything in loud heavy sheets. It looked like the whole block was out, street lights, houses, everything. They had no service on any devices but the landline still had life. All they could do was wait it out. If they needed, Betty had snagged an old school battery-powered radio from the basement, and surely there would be updates on Midvale's AM station if not on Riverdale FM Radio.

"We might be without power for a while," Jughead said as he sat next to her casually, long arms stretching across the back of the couch, ankles hooked in front of himself. He rested his head back, feeling her gaze on him, sensing that she had something on the tip of her tongue. 

Betty had turned her body towards him, her shins running along the length of his thigh as she sat cross-legged. She shuffled in closer with a smile and he dropped his head to the side to look at her, a loose wave falling over his tragically handsome face. She paused a moment, watching his gaze sweep over her, a slight smile tugging at his lips. 

She had been worried that she jumped the gun with her 'I'll give it all up and run away with you' speech from the day before, but she wanted him to know where she stood, even if bringing it up again was strangely uncomfortable. She knew she needed to open up the dialogue, not wanting anything to be misread or misconstrued.

"Jug, yesterday, when I blindsided you with those acceptance letters, I didn't mean to pressure you into anything."

"You didn't."

"You just seem...off...like maybe you have some reservations?" She questioned, trying to tie as much lighthearted inflection to her voice as possible.

"I wouldn't say reservations"

"What would you say then?"

Jughead blinked at her lack of pause and involuntarily turned his upper half slightly towards her. She had an elbow propped on the backrest now, her knuckles tucked against her temple as she studied his face under low candlelight.

"-I just think we should talk about it" She continued on quietly, keeping her focus on him.

"We should."

"You seem hesitant..."

"I do?"

"Yes, like you have something weighing on you..."

"No, I just..." He paused, taking in her earnest gaze, accentuated by soft candle flickers.

They already talked so freely and openly about everything that his hesitancy to spit out his apprehensions boggled him. But as usual, she effectively read his thoughts and demeanor, as she moved the hand that was holding up her head to curl around the nape of his neck, squeezing him gently.

Her soft massage eased his random stage fright with her, as he continued, "-I just don't want us to turn into our parents."

Jughead dropped his gaze and shifted more towards her before he squared off his shoulders. "-They were high school sweethearts and now they can't fucking stand each other. I don't ever want us to be like that."

Betty furrowed her brow a moment before her eyes turned to him empathetically. She knew what he meant and what he was going through at home. Her own parents were still living apart, they did run The Register together and were helpful and supportive of Polly and the kids, but they hated each other. Truly, madly, deeply. And FP and Gladys seemed to enjoy each other even less.

"We won't be. We communicate. We always have. We always will. That's the difference"

"I know, and that's huge. But, I can't imagine my life without you in it. I don't want for you to ever resent me for anything...ever..."

"I would never." She said quietly.

"We don't know that. I'm sure my parents said the same type of things to one another, years ago."

Betty was taken aback slightly. His doubt shocked her, and she had never felt smaller under his gaze. She instantly took offense, though she tried not to show it. Now she too straightened out her posture, moving her body closer to him until she could feel his warmth radiating off of him, smell his familiar earthy scent, hear his quickened breaths. She wasn't sure how they had gotten to this point, or rather, how he had gotten there. She racked her brain for a turning point and come up with nothing. she had never been more confident in anything in her life. Jughead was her one and only. And from everything she felt, heard, or read from him told her that he felt the same, that he had always felt the same. So maybe this was coming from somewhere else, that maybe it wasn't she which he had doubts in, but lasting romantic love as a concept. After Midvale, she, however, had no doubts. The experience and intimacy of that trip left her with a deep unshakable awareness that she could never love anyone else as deeply as she loved him. His journals showed her a side of him that she would never take for granted, and the distance and short bursts of time they spent apart were now distant blips of time she'd not care to repeat. Though she had eyes, and she observed other guys, thought that they were attractive or handsome or whatever, she had no desire for others. Fine art was meant to be appreciated, but her heart was true and belonged to Jughead, unwavering and steadfast, as she thought his was. And now, having him question whether or not she could stay, and be honest and candid with him forever; hurt.

Instantly Jughead knew he had struck a chord, unintentionally, yes, but it was written all over her face. Her gaze twisted into that scary kind of mad/hurt, a look that rivaled her Hang-gry face and he started to panic, his mind scrambling to find the right string of words to express what he truly meant. He really wasn't doubting her so much as doubting sustainable love in general. Seeing his own parents, and Betty's parents and even Archie's struggle to sustain their connection had defiantly rattled him and had him questioning love early on, but more so now with the pressing future. A future that he undeniably needed her to be in. He'd be willing to give up anything and everything to keep her in his life, no matter the cost to his own well-being or personal 'needs'. But before he had a chanced to reply, she spoke again; quietly, sternly, and with little room for argument: "You're the one who said: 'We're not our families. We are not our parents'. I still firmly believe that."

He dropped his gaze, now almost shameful. His free hand slid across the top of her thigh, his thumb drawing aimless patterns over the soft fabric below. He knew they were not their families, that they were nothing like their parents. He knew they were different, that she was different. He knew Betty, and he knew she was a fighter and wickedly stubborn, that she would do anything for the people she loved. He knew she loved him dearly, and that he loved her desperately but the only words he could string together were: "I know."

"Do you remember the fight you and Archie had after our cabin weekend?"

"Of course" He mumbled as he looked back up to meet her soft gaze.

"Do you remember what I said?"

"I do."

"And you said?"

"That I believed you."

"Have I given you a reason to doubt me?"

"No."

"And I never will."

Jughead's eyebrows knitted tightly together as Betty kept keen eye contact with him. A spark of that stubbornness flashed through her clear green irises that made him smirk softly.

"-Don't question it again."

"Ok," Jughead replied in a docile voice that he almost didn't recognize.

"I mean it, Forsythe." She expressed sternly.

"I know."

"You'd better because this is it for me. You, are it for me."

Jughead just stared, hopelessly lost in the emerald of her eyes, his gaze flickering between her deep pools and soft lips as he silently kicked himself for ever doubting her or their ability communicate, love and support one another, forever. 

Warmth ran over him now as she reached forward and wound his shirt into her tiny fist at his chest. She forcefully yanked him towards her body, her eyes never veering from his as she closed the space between their lips. She kissed him softly a few times; gentle, almost tentative like she was dipping her toes in a warm pool before she poured everything into him. Her other hand now carded through his thick hair, her nails lightly scraping his scalp as she dug her fingers in deeper, their tongues touching mercifully, moans and breaths now mixing in time.

Jughead felt himself falling into her, his hands cradling the back of her head, to keep her against his lips, and low on her hip, gripping in her, searching for some sort of stability. He felt every inch, every molecule, every fiber of himself against her. Loving her deliberate grip on his hair again, the slight tugs on his shirt she made as they kissed slowly, hearing her quiet whines as their tongues tangled sensually. Leisurely, they slid across each other's lips in well-practiced push and pull, leaving him little room for any doubt.

"-Understand?" She asked firmly, albeit breathlessly when she finally pulled away from his lips.

Betty conveyed her message, Jughead felt it in his depths and he heard it, loud and clear. He would be a foolish man to ever second guess her desire, ability or love again. And he was a lot of things, but foolish was rarely one of them.

Jughead nodded, nearly frantically before capturing her mouth again, this time diving straight into her, kissing her hot, heavy, and hungry, now completely unrestrained. 

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into her, before kissing her soundly again.

"I know." Betty panted against his lips, "-Trust this." She confirmed kissing him softly, gliding her tongue across his lower lip, before slipping it into his mouth to gently massage his. He met her willingly, as his hand slipped to her ass and pulled her up to her knees.

"I love you with all of my heart, Betty," Jughead whispered with their lips still touching.

Betty had gotten the hint and threw a leg over his lap to straddle him. She settled onto him with a deliberate and teasing roll of her hips that made him moan quietly. She let go of his shirt, her palm running up his chest to his throat. She paused, her fingers wrapping around the warmth of his neck, her thumb pressing gently into his throat. Jughead groaned loudly at the possessive nature of the action, catching her dark green pools boring deep into him, moments before her lips found his again, the pressure of her fingertips pulling him deeper into their bruising kiss.

"Trust me with all your heart too, Jug." She countered in a soft whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> I don't know how this Fic turned so fluffy so quickly, I've turned it into a Smutt Fluff sandwich...
> 
> ~~~
> 
> This chapter took me some time. I was out of town for a while but I'll be honest, I've been reading too many Bughead Fics and am developing a fanfic writing inferiority complex. 
> 
> There are so many amazing writers within this fandom it's fucking ridiculous. 
> 
> So shout out to all the writers out there!
> 
> And a major shout out to all the commenters and kudo-ers out there too! You keep me going with this!
> 
> ~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Much. Smutt.

"It is the springtime of my loving,  
The second season I am to know.

You are the sunlight in my growing,  
So little warmth I've felt before.

It isn't hard to feel me glowing,  
I watched the fire that grew so low."

~ Led Zeppelin -The Rain Song ~

~~~

A few hours later, after prying themselves away from each other's lips they discovered the power to still be out and that the storm had eased up only slightly.

Midvale's rural radio indicated that SweetWater had flooded out Hurk-Harvey bridge, compromising a section of the structures' foundation due to the high watershed. In turn, the river had loosened some soil along the riverbank and a tree was uprooted, taking out a major power line to Northern Riverdale. Crews would be working through the night, assuring power would be restored by morning, but that the bridge would be closed for repairs for the foreseeable future. Residents were advised to stay indoors until morning, but that the threat to homes was still at a minimal, which eased some panic for many locals.

Archie called, well Fred did actually and Betty assured them both that she was fine. Fred offered to call Alice and let her know that Betty and the house were ok too. He also low key told Betty to get Jughead to call his dad and let him know where he actually was. Fred's 'Dad voice' was rare, and not to be taken lightly, so she found herself saying: "Yes Sir, Mr. Andrews" very quickly. 

And so, heeding the older Andrews' stern advice Jughead called the Whyte Wyrm while pacing the length of Betty's kitchen. The line rang more times than it normally would and he almost hung up when a frazzled female voice answered: "Hello?!"

"Hey, can I talk to FP."

"He's busy, who's calling?"

"His son, Jughead."

The girl huffed into the receiver, clearly irritated, "Hold on." He could hear her scream his dads name over the loud music and chatter, a moment later the older Jones picked up.

"Hey, Jugs"

"Hi, Dad"

"What's up? How's suburbia without power?"

"Not the worst, still cushy. That's kinda why I'm calling. I'm not staying at Archie's, I'm at Betty's. I didn't want you to worry."

"I assumed as much."

"I figured you did."

"Just be honest with me, kid. You're smart, and I trust you. I was a teenager once too, I get it."

"Thanks, Dad."

"I know shit's weird at home right now, but you and I are good. Yea?"

"Without a doubt."

"Good." FP sighed. Something caught his attention at the bar and a short silence fell between them as FP dealt with whatever inaudible issue was going on at the Wyrm.

"You'll pick Jelly up tomorrow?" Jughead asked, wanting to wrap this up quickly and let his Dad get back to wrangling a gaggle of drunken Serpents.

"2 pm, right?"

"Yup, at Cricket O'Dell's place."

"Sounds good, Jug. Listen, I've gotta split, it's been a busy night."

"No problem."

"See you tomorrow."

"You bet, Bye." He finished before hanging up.

He turned to find Betty waiting patiently at the kitchen island, looking calm and contented. He caught her straight up staring at him, and she made no attempt to apologize, her gaze fixed.

Betty wasn't ashamed to admit it, she'd yell it from the rooftop if anyone dared deny it, but Jughead was hot. His looks and charm were unassuming, singular, and so god damn effortless. So whenever possible, she'd just stare hopelessly, and now while he aimlessly paced her kitchen, his face held the same ease it had when they were cocooned in their Midvale Lake retreat. She felt like they carved out what a normal home life might be like for them that weekend, and maybe his similar expression meant that he felt at home here too, or that 'home' maybe just meant 'them', regardless of location.

"Everything ok?" She asked sweetly, adoring the slight blush that flooded the tops of his ears.

"Yup, FP knew I was here, but I'm glad I called, you know, just in case."

"Good." Betty smiled, as she dropped her head to the side inquisitively, "So, what should we do?" She asked, only slightly suggestively.

"We could watch a movie on my laptop?"

"Or we could just make-out and talk?" She coaxed smoothly, knowing them well enough by now, "-that's what we'll end up doing anyway." She finished lightly.

Jughead chucked as he rounded the island to settle his hips in between her knees. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms in a warming fashion as he thought animatedly about her plans. Betty rolled her eyes in response to his teasing dramatics.

"Or I could build a fire, and we could drag out a bunch of pillows and blankets?" He countered innocently.

"Camp out and eat out danishes by the fire?"

"Why not? Power will be out until morning. Wanna build a pillow fort?"

"Heck yes, I do!"

Once the idea was said out loud, they both hit the ground running, executing their unspoken plan flawlessly.

With her flashlight in hand, Betty gathered provisions throughout the house. She stated in her bedroom, gathering all her pillows and stripping her bed of her comforters and sheets. Bypassing Polly and the twins' room she moved into guest rooms, stealing all the pillows and blankets she came across there. Betty tossed the goods down the stairs as she gathered more from the linen closet. She paused in front of her parents' room, well, Alice's room, as a streak of mischievous rebellion enticed her to snag her mother's bed linens as well, to defile them with their sweaty naked bodies in a slight and silent: 'fuck you'. But, logic reminded her that was a bit too ballsy. So deciding against it, she turned on a heel and made her way back downstairs, moving and gathering the soft threads as she went. She then descended to the basement and grabbed a foam mattress from their families camping supplies, along with a battery-powered lantern and the rec room's couch cushions.

While Betty hustled about Jughead built a fire in the Cooper's well-used fireplace. Once the fire had taken to his liking, he moved the coffee table candles to the kitchen, then slid the coffee table to the side and pushed the couches into a V shape towards the fireplace. He made sure there was a sizable gap between them and the fireplace, though there was a metal grate to protect any sparks from taking flight, the last thing he or anyone needed was to light The Cooper's house ablaze.

Once she had everything Betty joined Jughead in the living room. She laid the foamy down as he tossed the all couch cushions on top, she followed with a few more pillows and blankets then finally her bedsheets. He stacked and draped a few pillow and sheets across the adjacent couches creating a cave-like fort where their heads could duck in but their feet would stick out, making it just tall enough for him to be able to sit up comfortably under the linen cavern.

"Awesome." Jughead praised looking over their handiwork, the fire now roaring behind them.

"So awesome." Betty gushed.

"Somehow this reminds me of Midvale."

"Me too." She smiled reminiscently.

Jughead finished laying out their blankets as Betty went to the kitchen for their desserts and other potential snacks. She cut each of the danishes in half, wanting to share all the flavours, so they could choose their favourite and brought all the snacks back into the living room, unloading the goodies on the nearby coffee table.

"Nice work, Cooper."

"You too, Jones."

Betty paused at the fire and warmed her hands, losing herself in the flickering flames a moment while listening to Jughead rummage through his bag.

"Alright then, all card on the table." He challenged before clearing his throat, and putting his laptop on the coffee table along with their snacks.

She replied quickly: "Always."

"How far are you willing to go? For me?" Jughead asked, before sitting down on their plush creation. He glanced back up at her before finishing with: "-for us?"

"Anywhere. Everywhere." Betty replied without missing a beat.

This was a token expression Jughead used on her, often, for years, and she marveled at her ability to think of it so quickly. She sat down next to him, mimicking her position from their time on the couch, cross-legged and pressed against his side.

The literary repartee happily rattled him, as he smiled back at her. He then dropped his gaze and shook his head in awe of her big beautiful brain yet again.

Jughead inhaled sharply, "I'm serious Betty, I applied to a lot of schools, all over the place. Nowhere is off the table for me."

"I know. So we'll go wherever we want to then."

"Anywhere? Everywhere?" Jughead mimicked and she nodded, "-Ok," He paused a moment, "-Should we stay in the country?"

"For now." She said optimistically.

"How about completely across the country?"

Betty seemed to be contemplating the options while looking him over, her lip disappearing between her teeth, in deep thought.

"Like, California?" She asked with a slight frown, Jughead winced and shook his head 'no', "-Oregon? Washington?!" She questioned, before bursting: "-Seattle!?!"

Jughead smirked, beyond grateful for their ability to talk about literally anything so effectively and harmoniously and was continually delighted by her kindred spirit. Naturally, he was drawn to the gloomy plaid-clad vibe of the Pacific Northwest. And though he had never been, the music of the early 90's grunge movement had him interested at a very early age.

"I've always wanted to put my feet in the Pacific Ocean." He replied, there was something about the towering mountains and temperate ocean climate that had him leaning in that direction, even before he and Betty got together.

"The University of Washington has a ton of fantastic writing programs." Betty mused, sensing his excitement at the possibilities, as her ideas began percolating while the words left her lips.

"The weather is better."

"Milder for sure."

As part of their road trip, Betty's route would take them through the rest of New York, into and through Pennsylvania, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Iowa, Nebraska, Wyoming, Utah, Nevada, to end in California, but if Seattle was their final destination they'd get to see Oregon and Washington too.

"Your mom would never let you go."

"Let me?"

"Betts..." He replied pleadingly.

"It's my life, Jug. I will do as I please, with or without her blessing."

"Oh, I don't doubt that you will, but it won't be without a fight."

"Well, I'm combat ready. Besides I have you for back up." She said playfully.

Jughead winced again, "Alice terrifies me. You're lucky you're worth fighting for." Finished lightly.

They continued to converse about the future, talking about places within the fore mentioned states that they'd like to explore, landmarks they'd like to visit and things that interested them about Seattle. Jughead tended to the fire as Betty rattled off random geographical facts about nearly every state in the country. As she talked candidly about their plans, Jughead got snacky; as you do. She had split their danishes in half and so he grabbed them each a piece of the apple custard danish to start and settled in at the foot of their fort, where they were warming their toes by the fire.

Jughead dove right into the sweet, watching the delicate pastry flake when Betty bit into her treat, crumbs tumbling down the front of her shirt as she moved in for another mouthful. She moaned in deep satisfaction, looking to Jughead to reciprocate the notion. But he had already finished his half, having devoured the thing in 2 hearty bites. Regardless, he nodded his agreement anyway. He continued to gawk as she went at it again, her lips and teeth wrapping around the delicate sweet in surprising seduction. He moaned quietly and watched custard drop past her fingers, the cream tumbling down and missing her shirt, before falling against the perfect crest of her cleavage. Both pairs of eyes dropped to the escaped custard as Betty mumbled a playful and quiet 'oops' before sucking her fingers into her mouth, and successfully finishing off her decadent pastry. Groaning, Jughead shuffled closer and licked his lips impulsively, feeling her gaze lift up to him, but his focus was preoccupied with her chest.

"Such a mess." He growled with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, you can't take me anywhere." Betty countered shyly, toying with the small attached section of her shirt.

She unhooked a couple secured buttons, pulling the fabric to open, leaving her black lace and soft shoulder exposed to him, while grinning playfully.

Like the draw of a magnet he moved to within inches of her, watching the thick, viscous custard cascade over her soft mound, slowly rolling deliciously close to the valley of her breasts. He ducked down and forward, grazing his nose through said cushioned valley before dragging his tongue over her soft curve, collecting the sticky rogue custard. Betty arched her back towards him with a moan, while Jughead went in for another cleansing lick, the taste of her skin mixed with the sweet custard leaving him with a deep need for more. He moved his hands up and over her ribs and then around to her back, his lips, tongue, and teeth trailing across her chest and neck in hungry kisses and bites, his fever building with every breathy sigh she released into the warming air. He kissed up her pulse line and trailed his lips across her jaw as Betty tilted her head to meet him in a firm kiss, their sweet tongues coiling wildly. Her hands ran through his dark locks, pulling at him eagerly as he dropped his grip to low on her hips when their kiss deepened.

"Tell me what you want me to do." She moaned into his lips.

Betty was baiting the beast, a little, skillfully luring out her lover who dominated. The forceful one who took, who made her beg, the one who told her: "Patience, Elizabeth." She liked to play both roles, she also knew that Jughead was the same. They often switched power, depending entirely on mood and situation, even though he tried to strictly play the dominant part. There had been flashes of his submissive side that she liked, and found endearing. Finding the characteristics youthful and almost whimsical.

But tonight, after Jughead had unloaded his worries and woes, and after everything they had talked about over the past couple of days she wanted for him to run wild on her. To command or even demand her and naturally, Jughead fell into the role comfortably.

He straightened at her question, looking over her confidant willingness with a smirk, "Take off your shirt" He said, watching her sit back on her haunches while unfastening last secured button.

Betty kept her eyes on him, watching his eyes roam along with her fingers as they ran up his open flannel hung over her slim frame. She watched his Adam's apple bob when she pulled open the gap, allowing the threads to slip down her shoulders. She left it to hang off her body, leaving it to drape down her elbows a moment before dropping it into a pool behind herself.

She had been excited to show off her sneaky online purchase (thanks to Veronica who acted as liaison and consultant). The bra and panty set was 'nothing fancy' as Ronnie would say, though, to Betty, they felt fancy and soft and incredibly sexy. She had worn the number to school twice, but both times there was disappointingly zero opportunity for Jughead to see her in the goods. So now her stomach flipped in anticipation as she sat in front of him, scantily clad in a soft, semi-sheer, lace bra. The push-up, low cut and demi cup lifted and accentuated her chest and made the girls look like they never had before, adding fuel to the confident stare down she had him in.

"Now what?"

Jughead swallowed hard, running his hands up through his hair, then down the fronts of his thighs, before anxiously shoving his hands into his sweatpants pockets. Looking her body over he blew out a long breath, and drew in an even longer one before he spoke again, mustering up as much confidence as his excited nerves would allow, "Let your hair down."

She reached up and tugged her hair out of its loose restraint. She shook her tresses out playfully, tousling honey blonde waves down her back, and softly over her shoulders. She bit her lip, as she connected her gaze with his.

Jughead smirked mischievously back, mimicking her lip tug. He propped himself against the base of the couch, tucked just inside their fort, his legs outstretched. He now linked his hands behind his neck as he relaxed back, smirking wider.

"-Slippers, socks, and tights next."

Betty pulled her footwear off quickly, before standing to remove her leggings. She leisurely removed her pants, turning and bending at the waist, peeling the skin-tight fabric down her long legs, making sure to show off the barely there thong portion of her matching set.

"Wow..." Jughead mumbled under his breath.

He couldn't believe how gorgeous this girl was. His adoration for her beautiful form was never in short supply, and he could think of thousands of colours, shapes, shades, and versions of her, all of which, were his favourites, but this, this was on a whole new level. He wondered if she strategically coupled this lacy outfit with her request for dominant direction, and the assumption that she had, throbbed straight through to his now painful hard-on.

"Do you want me to come over to you?" She asked, kneeling back into her previous position, and watching Jughead gawk, his gaze shamelessly taking in her smooth skin, marred only by beautiful black lace, and a few bite marks.

"-Or do you want me to take off the rest of these pesky clothes?" She asked coyly, shimming her shoulders a bit, loving the reaction this generated within him.

Jughead had to fight the urge to throw her down and ravage her, in that very instant, because truly, he fucking loved this. This little erotic game of 'Simon Says' stirred something within him that had laid dormant until now. She had never asked to be directed like this, but suddenly it was the only thing he ever wanted. They had spoken leisurely about sexual likes and dislikes early on, having candid conversations post-lovemaking, but for the most part, they had always just read each other. And now, having her submit to him so vocally, left him searching for his voice, if only for a moment.

"Come here." He growled finally, after what felt like an painful eternity of silence.

Without thinking Betty fell forward onto her hands and began crawling towards him, the soft plush of their blanket and pillow-fort cushioning the hardwood below her palms and knees.

Jughead tried to remain calm as she shuffled closer, he wanted to stare a little longer, so he mustered together another stern command: "-Slowly."

Betty let out a deep, almost whining sigh, the throbbing at her core only intensified by his stern tone. But still, she obeyed, dragging her pace all while keeping her eyes firmly fixed on his.

His gaze ran over the soft arch of her back and shoulders and she approached. He found her movements almost cat-like, like a predator or a lioness, and it was excitingly intimidating. He nodded her up the length of his body until her face came within inches of his.

"You're so beautiful, Betts." He said softly, his hand coming up to her shoulder, brushing golden waves away from her warm skin. The orange gleam of the roaring fire illuminating everything with a heady glow, hugging her skin in a warm aura.

She bridged the small gap between their lips hungrily. She wasn't tentative now, and she certainly didn't wait for an opening before thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He reacted without missing a beat though, kissing her passionately, and ravenously tangling his tongue with hers.

"Take off your shirt, Jug." Betty said suggestively, pulling slightly away from his lips, "-Pants too."

Jughead had already partially disrobed before she had even finished her sentence, resuming his relaxed position against the couch. He gestured to himself, "Get on my lap."

Listening intently again Betty did as she was told, straddling Jughead's tight, boxer-clad lap enthusiastically. She hovered over his stiffness a moment before letting her weight slowly fall onto him with a dizzying roll of her hips. His hands gripped her hip bones instantly, trying to prevent her from pushing him so expertly again. But, the welcomed 'damage' was already done and she rolled her hips against him once more, the warmth from her center radiating over him, pushing him to the very brink of his own self-control.

"What's wrong, Juggie?" Betty asked facetiously, swaying her hips back and forth again, watching as his eyes roll back and flutter closed, his head falling slack against the couch.

"Wrong?" He repeated into the air with shaky sarcasm.

"You seem tense." She said teasingly, tracing her fingers over his stomach muscles, watching them flex and flinch under every light caress of her fingertips.

"I am." Jughead replied, his words were coupled with a purposeful thrust upwards.

Betty moaned in delight, pushing her weight back against him, flattening her palms over his pecs, before lightly dragging her nails over him. Jughead moaned at the sensation, his hips lifting to meet her downward pressure yet again.

"Undo your bra." He directed finally, moving his hands over her thighs and across the smooth expanse of her stomach, then over the soft curve of her lower back to then settle low on her hips.

Following her orders Betty reached back and skillfully unhooked her bra, letting the delicate fabric dangle for a teasing moment, before allowing the lace to fall onto their lap. She kept her eyes locked on him, silently reveling in the beautiful disbelief that crossed his face nearly every time he saw her naked.

"-Squeeze them."

But Betty was already there, cupping herself in her own hands, gently squeezing her breasts together, rolling her palms over her taut peaks.

"-Pinch your nipples," Jughead groaned, as she obliged. "-both at the same time" He specified gruffly. The slow pulsing rhythm of her hips continued to distract him from his goal, which was to make sure she worked herself into a hot mess before he even got his hands on her fun bits.

"-Again." He growled.

Betty ground her hips down harder as she dropped her head back, moaning loudly. Doing exactly as she was told, she danced her fingers over her hardened pebbles, before rolling them between her delicate fingers, just like he always did.

"-Now, touch yourself. Over the lace."

She slid a hand down from her breast, sneaking it into the apex of her thighs, pushing her fingers across soaked lace. She pulled her fingers back up to her clit, her knuckles brushing against his stiff cock as she moved slowly. Sinking into the rough friction against her wet underwear, she moaned as she toyed with herself aimlessly, waiting for her further instructions. But, Jughead seemed determined to take advantage of this low light opportunity, his strong chest heaving, his voice spilling out breathy growls of approval as he watched her, clearly wanting to enjoy the show.

"Use your other hand to move your panties aside," Jughead instructed, his grip on her hips moving lower to her ass.

She slowly trailed her other hand down and pulled the small scrap of underwear aside. She slid her fingers into her soft wet valley, keening towards her own hand with another sinful moan.

"-Holy fuck, Betty..." He groaned almost painfully as she continued to follow his advice.

"-Touch yourself like your alone." He ordered as he continuing to watch her, leaning back more, for a bit of a better view.

But Betty already was, holding nothing back from her dark-haired voyeuristic paramour. If a show was what he wanted, a show he would receive. She arched her back more, tilting both her hips and chest up. She moaned his name while sliding her fingers through her slick heat, gathering wetness before returning to circle her swollen bundle of nerves.

"-Do you moan my name when you're alone?" He asked in firm disbelief, ready to mildly reprimand her.

"Yea."

"Really?"

"Yes." She said with a whimper, as she moved her fingers in tighter circles over her clit, picking up a steady rhythm.

"Goddammit, that amazing."

"Yea?" She moaned again, losing the ability to form sentences now and feeling herself stumbling towards her release quickly.

"Slow down." Jughead scolded as if on cue, and she adhered to his words, slowing herself just slightly, "-That's it. Good, keep going."

Her movements were fluid and precise, every curl and brush of her fingertips moved with a practiced grace that left him salivating.

"-Slow down." He repeated again sternly.

Through a low growl of frustration, she obeyed, slowing her pace to an achingly mellow tempo. Her head was now thrown back, mouth slightly agape, her breath mounting within her chest, panting and writhing over him as she built herself up. He held onto her hips as they bucked wildly under her own hands, and saw her climax building before him, as her movements become choppy and breaths laboured.

"-Stop." Jughead said firmly.

"What?!" Betty cried, her eyes snapping open and connecting with his heady stare.

"Stop." He repeated as he grabbed her wrist lightly.

Jughead pulled her hand up and sucked her fingers into his mouth, effectively cleaning them, while driving her crazy.

"Juggie..." She whined, rolling herself against his throbbing manhood again.

His hard length and taught fabric were excitements she quickly realized she could work with. She rolled her hips down against him again in rebellion, making him growl. Smirking at the reaction, she did it again, feeling that building heat bubbling inside her once again. She pushed herself against him again, and again, swirling her hips more drastically each time and watching his gaze turn darker, his stormy blues fixed on her, before disappearing into the back of his head.

"Stop." He growled pushing her hips back, halting her gyrations with his firm grip on her hips, "-take off your underwear."

Betty snapped into action, standing outside their linen fortress she shimmed out of her underwear and tossed them with the rest of their useless clothing.

"You too." She pointed. "-It's only fair."

Gladly, he lifted his hips, and moved out of his boxers, springing free before discarding his threads with a toss. As soon as the cloth left his skin she resumed her position over his lap, sitting farther back on his thighs this time, if nothing but for the sake of the view. His hard length laid against him, twitching slightly when she bent forward to catch his lips in a heated mess of lips and tongues. She pulled away first to quickly take him in hand, wrapping her fingers around his base before softly dragging her grip up his shaft. She rolled her thumb over his slick head, using the wetness to create a long, slow rhythm.

Jughead's hips rolled up to meet her moments, his head dropping back as he moaned eagerly. She swayed back and pushed his sensitive tip against her pleasure bundle, the pressure drawing out a synchronized moan. She repeated the motion before she fully sank onto him, enveloping him inch by throbbing inch. He mumbled something incoherent as she began to rock his length in and out of her at a quickening rate. His hands ran up to the curve of her hips as rode him with a graceful furry, her body falling forward in pleasure, catching herself by bracing her hands on either side of his body. 

But Jughead sat up abruptly, pushing her vertical as well, his arms wrapping around her back. He ran his hands up to her shoulder and down to her ass, and pressed tightly together his grip urged her to simmer and savour.

"-Slow down, Betty." He mumbled into her neckline, kissing her warm skin as he held her close.

The low primitive growl she let escape almost made him cum on the spot, the sound and vibrations of her voice challenging him to dare hold onto this slow and vexing rhythm.

"Come on, baby." Betty moaned as she gave into his slowed pace, but still keeping her hips moving with their connected bodies, "-We have all night." She wined against his temple.

There was that fucking pet name again. Jughead moaned deeply, biting and kissing on her shoulder, willing himself to remain calm, ignoring his instincts and basic carnal need to pick up the pace.

"Exactly." He said, though his voice was barely audible, "-What's the rush?"

Betty didn't reply, she simply whined in frustration again before slowly swirling her hips in an alternating clockwise and counterclockwise rotation. Her movements generated a rough, dizzying friction that had him reconsidering his previous statement. With himself buried in her hot fluttering grip the urge to push and pull her hips quickly against himself, soon became undeniable. But he grit his teeth against his better judgment, not ready to relinquish power quite yet.

"God, Jug." She breathed out, steadying herself by her nails in his biceps, "I'm so close..." Her last words were more akin to heavy breathing rather than words.

"Wait."

Betty sobbed erotically, before capturing his lips with hers, kissing him passionately, in hopes to coax her way out of him with her tongue. She swirled her hips bewitchingly, swallowing his low growling moans, as she continued to adhere to his demands, although reluctantly.

"Patience, Elizabeth." He mumbled against her lips, before trailing kisses across every inch of her accessible skin.

"Juggie...I can't..."

The timbre of her voice left his body no choice, regardless of his minds' desire to keep this entanglement going as long as possible, he intensified his movements by pulling and pushing her forcefully on his cock, building up a now almost merciless pace.

"Alright, Betts. Let go"

Betty threw her head back as her climax washed over her, sending waves of electricity through every inch of her body. She moaned his name as she internal muscles fluttered around him, pulling him over the edge alongside her.

Jughead pressed his lips to her throat as his body stiffened, shaking him from his deepest primal depths, and causing his lips to paralyze against her flesh. He released himself into her with a dark, throaty moan of her name. Lightheaded and seeing stars he pulled her impossibly closer, while he tried to gather himself. Once the stars subsided he flopped back against their plush bed with a heavy sigh.

Slipping off of him with a light shutter, Betty flopped down boneless next to him, as she tried to regain control over her breathing. After a few moments of calming her breaths, she felt Jughead roll into her. She held an arm out as he settled in, hooking a leg over her lap.

"Best apple danish of my life," Jughead mumbled into her neckline, draping his weight along the soft curve of her side.

Betty pulled him closer, a mess of tangled limbs warmed by wood heat and lovemaking, "And we still have 3 other flavours." She smiled lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty salty about last weeks episode of Riverdale. And last nights didn't do much to ease my mood. If anything, I'm madder now.
> 
> Though, I still believe Bughead is endgame, I hate this back an forth bullshit. I really hope it's not an ongoing thing they exploit through the rest of the series, because I don't think my heart could take that abuse!
> 
> Anyway, as always please comment! It fuels my creative fire!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> See the EndNotes for my questions for the reader!
> 
> ~~~

"Just wanna stay up all night with you,  
Just wanna stay up all night with you.

There's nothing that I wouldn't rather do,  
Just wanna stay up all night with you."

~ Beck -Up All Night ~ 

~~~

The phone ringing woke them just after 9 am. Bounding awake, Betty scrambled out of their soft living-room retreat and answered the call as casually as she could, though still slightly groggy. It was Alice, checking up and checking in, and Betty must have received the first, second and third degrees' through their short and minimalistic conversation.

"Hi, Mom.  
-Yea, it came back on early this morning.  
-Yup, everything is fine.  
-Fred checked in.  
-I made sure the food was still cold.  
-Don't worry. Everything is back to normal.  
-He's working again.  
-No need, I'm fine.  
-I'm sure they appreciate you guys being there.  
-I understand.  
-I know, don't worry.  
-Ok.  
-Yes, Mother.  
-I won't.  
-Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon.  
-Bye."

Betty hung up the phone with a sigh, immediately trying to roll the tension out of her shoulder muscles that seemed to clench at the mere sound of her mother's voice. Though the morning was still gloomy, the rain had stopped. Betty peeked into the backyard, the grass was covered in leaves and twigs and other wind-tossed debris, but everything else seemed to be intact and in ship shape.

"Everything ok?" Jughead called out groggily. 

"Yea, my mother is just a lunatic. We're all clear until tomorrow. Polly will text me of anything changes." Betty replied as she sauntered back to their plush pillow fort, clad in only his flannel again. 

Half awake, Jughead watched as she slid back under the covers, curling up against his warm naked body. He tugged their blankets up and pulled her to his side.

"Hurray, day off together," Betty said lightly, tucking herself further under his chin, and nestling into his chest.

"Mm-hmm" He mumbled lazily as he pulled his fingers through her wild hair.

They laid quietly for a long while, enjoying the lack of urgency, and reveling in the domestic bliss of just laying leisurely together, thinking that if they could stay like this, forever, it would be over too soon. 

Jughead had nearly fallen back asleep when she spoke softly: "What do you want to do today?"

"I want to get you in the shower again." He replied without pause through a rough, sleep ridden voice. 

He'd been thinking about their shower since leaving her house yesterday morning. Through points of his day he almost thought he had dreamt it, that his perverted brain just conjured it up, that it was just wishful thinking or a cognitive bias. But as she moved against him now, her warm body tangled with his, her sweet smell still clinging to everything around him, he knew that though it was a beautiful dream, it was real, and he'd been awake to experience it. It was an experience that he wanted to repeat, as often as possible, whenever possible.

Betty sighed a soft moan, as she listened to his rough confession, remembering their previous co-shower, and how truly short-lived it was. She tilted her chin to rest on his chest, turning onto her belly more, one arm hooked under his shoulder, the other draped over his chest.

"Mmm, that's a fantastic idea." She mused back, connecting her gaze with his. 

Jughead cocked an eyebrow, "As soon as possible." He replied surly.

"Let me brush my teeth, and I'll meet you in there?" She said sweetly, mimicking his side smile.

"Always thinking ahead, Cooper."

Betty rolled herself out of his grasp playfully, and grabbed their strewn clothing, placing his on the couch before taking hers to the laundry hamper, making note of how many loads of laundry and bed remaking she had ahead of her before her family returned.

'So worth it.'

Jughead had tended to the fire all night as an 'excuse' to keep them awake. Though they both knew that was simply a flirtatious joke, and that the rare privacy itself would have kept them up all night, with or without the power outage or fire tending. Though the power had returned around 3 am, neither of them had noticed. They had spent most of the night talking, eating pastries and making-out. They didn't have sex again that night, however, their heated make-out sessions always culminated in at least one of the cumming. So now, they were both all too eager to get another shower party started.

Betty bounded upstairs and let herself into the bathroom. She turned the shower on full heat to warm up the cold porcelain palace. She then brushed her teeth and shed Jughead's flannel before adjusting the water temperature and stepping into the heavy stream. With her chest fluttering in anticipation, she quickly washed her face and body, pausing to rinse the suds away before moving on to shampoo her hair.

He let himself into the heated space, pausing at the sink and stealing some of her toothpaste to rid himself of his morning breath as well. Betty used some all natural cinnamon stuff, and although it was very unlike the classic mint he usually bought, it was familiar, pleasant and strangely exciting. As he brushed he shook his head at himself because now her toothpaste got him going too, which was weird and borderline pathetic. With his morning breath tamed he pulled his sweatpants off and stepped into the warm confines with her. He stood outside the shower stream and watched as she dipped her head under to wash the shampoo suds from her hair. Once the water had cleared she connected her gaze to him, as he shamelessly watched her slick naked form. He reached ahead and took hold of her hips, stepping slightly forward but not wanting to compromise the view too much.

"Get in here." She said, pulling him closer and spinning them slightly so that he was under the shower stream more.

Jughead groaned as the soothing hot water hit his neck and shoulders, instantly easing the tensions there that he seemed to have been born with. He angled his head back to allow the cleansing liquid to run through his hair and over his face. He rubbed his face vigorously, before pushing back his slick hair and connecting his gaze with hers.

She watched him in awe, finding that his wet features brought out that rugged charm she knew she had fallen for, with his eyes taking on a sensational mixture of stormy and clear. Watching the water run over him reminded her of all their times at SweetWater pool, or the night in the rain after he kissed her for the first time, soaking wet and devastatingly handsome.

Jughead moved out of the cascade to grab her soap, when she stopped him, "Let me." She insisted.

Betty then gathered a soapy lather in her small hands and slid her sudsy digits up the front of his chest and across his shoulders, stopping there to massage his taught muscles before running slick trails down both his arms. Grinning wildly, she then laced and twisted her fingers with his before connecting her hands to his hip bones, watching her own hands attentively as they roamed across his smooth skin. 

Aside from the twins, she had never washed anyone before, mind you, this wasn't just anyone. She knew the divots and edges of his body flawlessly now, almost better than she knew her own, she thought. She could read him like a book, detect his mood with nothing more than a breath or a scowl. She knew what he liked more than he did, and so she knew he was loving watching her touch and wash him like this, though his body's reaction to her touch effectively gave him away.

She couldn't help but take her time. This was how she intended their first shower to go, this was what she had planned when she coaxed him over to her empty house, but, he took her by surprise, his desires clear. And who was she to deny her man want he wanted? So now, she had returned to her original plan, to take advantage of his hot, wet, soapy body.

Jughead kept his eyes glued to her, watching her move softly across his body, realizing how much he enjoyed watching her ogle. Almost as amazing as the touch itself, Betty's gaze on his skin captivated him the most. He loved that she silently appreciated his body, much as he did hers, however, he was far more vocal about his worship. Betty showed her appreciation, with her looks, her touch, her kiss, she showed him. Every single fucking day, without fail, she showed him. And so, watching Betty take her time in touching him so skillfully, so tenderly, and so devotedly had his mind swimming in a pool of heady desire, his body responding to her quickly and fulsomely.

She pushed her hands up his sides, across his ribs, and over hard pec muscles before skimming back down his abs her touch causing them to clench as she touched them, gliding her fingers around and down to his ass, where she caressed and squeezed, for a lot longer than he was expecting. As she released him her gaze came back up to his, both pairs of eyes now hooded in lust as she reached for her soap again, blindly adding more to her palms, and working up another lush lather. 

With suds in hand, Betty started at his hips now, trailing down his thighs, and both legs before coming back up to cup his balls in her soapy hands. Jughead to groaned deeply in reply, his head dropping back as she fondled him gently. Watching for his reactions now, she stroked up his shaft, twirling her fingers around his sensitive head, the soap intensifying her considerate movements. She continued to touch and wash him slowly, grazing her fingers against his length lushly, watching him fall deeper under her spell.

"-Feels nice, huh?"

Jughead thinks he hears her ask him something, but he was lost, head back, and near panting, consumed by her soft caresses. He reached a hand out to stabilize himself behind her, his palm connecting with cool tile. His other hand gripping her shoulder now for support, his fingers finding her breasts on occasion as she continued her lazy moments against his girth. The heat, and steam, and wet of it all unearthed some type of water fetish now, or maybe it had always been there, after all, SweetWater pool did hold many a Betty Cooper fantasy for him. But there again, it was likely just about her.

Once he was sufficiently sudsy, Betty's hands gently found his jawline and pulled his attention down to her. Snapping back to attention Jughead moved into her as she kissed him soundly, he encircled her waist and pulled her warm wet body against his soapy one. She squirmed, letting out a delighted squeal into their deep, tongue-tangling kiss. She wiggled against his silky body, rolling into him, her pebbled nipples bushing against his soft soapy skin.

"Should we do your hair next?" She asked, after managing to pull away from his lips.

Jughead kept his grip on her tight as he answered: "I've never had anyone wash my hair, except the barber, once." 

"Not even as a kid?"

"Maybe? If so, I was too young to remember."

She looked at him in shock, as if the notion was slanderous, "Rinse." Betty ordered, shimming out of the grasp and gently shoving him by his the chest.

Stepping under the steady downpour Jughead rinsed his body and wet his hair again. Coming out of the stream he ducked his head down a bit so Betty didn't need to reach as far. She ran her fingers through his wet locks, scrunching the shampoo into a lush lather before gently digging into his scalp. He groaned, his hands locking onto her hips for balance, as she continued to drag and push her fingers into his thick hair.

"This feels amazing..." He moaned as she massaged into the base of his skull.

Betty hummed in reply, continuing her extremely leisurely wash. His hair was clean long ago now, but the unabashed moans and sighs he allowed to escape, with his grip on her hips almost desperate, urged her to keep her fingers moving against his scalp, wanting to elect as much pleasure from within him as humanly possible.

His hands slid down to her ass now, his face falling forward, consumed with relaxing pleasure as she continued her massaging movements. Betty caught him with her lips in a heated kiss and before he had a moment to realize it she had removed her fingers from his hair, running her sudsy hands down to hold his face to hers. He returned her kiss, hungrily returning her vigor before trying to pull her body flush with his own. 

"Rinse." She whispered again against his lips, pushing him back by his strong shoulders this time.

With a grumble, he released her and stood straight, before backing into the steady shower stream. He ducked his head under, vigorously tussling the suds from his mane. Betty watched as soap and water ran down the front of him, his arms overhead stretching out the long lines of his torso, making his muscles and dips more defined. Her gaze drifted lower, watching the soap ripple over his stomach and pool down the hard edges of his hip bones, suds catching in the dark hair surrounding his hard manhood.

"You're staring," Jughead teased blindly as the soap from his dark locks ran clear.

"I know," Betty said proudly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he bent down and kissed her. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to graze hers, touching with a building passion. He curled one arm around her waist, sinking himself into their deepening kiss, the other hand cupping her breast, fingers purposefully skimming over and pulling at her wet taut nipples. She moaned in appreciation, pulling him firmly against herself. Her hands had found their way to the back of his head, her fingers laced into his dark hair, tugging lightly as they made-out. 

"-Is it safe?" Betty asked quietly, almost shyly, her arms hooking tighter around his neck.

Jughead kissed her jawline and down the slope of her neck, "Is what?" He mumbled into her, pulling the wet skin of her shoulder in between his teeth and biting lightly.

"Fucking in the shower?" She said, gasping as he hitched her leg past his hip.

He growled, "Is that what we're doing?" He asked facetiously, turning them and pressing her back against the cool tile. Whenever her sweet voice said anything even remotely close to a curse word his blood ran hot, and when she did allow a swear to slip, he all but lost his damn mind.

Jughead's voice coupled with the surprise of the cold tile sent a shiver through her, pooling warmth deep in her core. She gasped again as he hoisted her other leg around his waist, leaning his weight into her to stabilize them, his length pressed deliciously hard against her aching hot center. Betty hooked her heels behind him, and rolled her hips against him, moaning as she captured his lips once more.

"-I guess we're about to find out," He said in quick optimism, pushing his hips against her in return with a groan.

His tip slipped firmly across her nerve button causing Betty to moan loudly, her head dropping back with a dull thud. She winced before her displeasure was replaced with complete pleasure when Jughead rolled against her core once again, repeating the same movement with a low guttural growl. He slid back slightly on the wet tile floor as he moved against her, the slick porcelain doing little for grip or traction.

Betty bent forward to catch his lips with her own in a fevered kiss, her hips gyrating against his girth, coaxing Jughead to move. He swayed his hips back and tried to move into position but slid back on the tiles again. He returned his grip to the backs of Betty's thighs, hoisting her back up before leaning his body weight into her again.

"How do people do this?" She asked in a low whisper, sensing his hesitation.

"Clumsily?" Jughead replied, his voice caught up in thought, "I don't know..." He confessed as he kissed the length of her pulse line.

Betty's intuition urged her to fix the issue before it became a problem, the solution dawning on her in an instant.

"Jug...I have an idea..." She reassured tapping on his shoulder and trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

Jughead looked puzzled but eased his grip slightly, allowing her to slide down his body. Once her feet were firmly planted, she held onto his hips, and turned him, so that the warm water was cascading over his the backs of shoulders. She kissed him tenderly, grazing her teeth over his bottom lip as she let him go. Betty turned around, and pressed her backside against his stiff length, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This is your idea?" He asked lowly.

"What? Not interested?" She mocked, as she released his arms and bent forward, pressing her palms against the cold tiles ahead of her, elbows slightly bent. 

Jughead didn't say a word, he couldn't, words simply evaded him. The sight of his Betty Cooper, naked, wet, and bent over before him, short-circuited his brain, it turned his limbs to led, the sight alone left him spellbound and dazed. 

"-Come on then." She suggested over her shoulder with a wiggle of her backside.

Nearly losing his mind and growling something incoherent again, he grabbed her hips and yanked her back. He eased himself forward, connecting hot skin to skin, watching her head fall slack in front of her, as he pushed through her slickness without restraint. He pulled away, to which Betty made her displeasure known with a low whine, but he couldn't resist probing against her sex again, still yet to dive in, savouring the sweet excruciating tease and mounting excitement.

Finally, after listening to Betty whine through her own faltering patience he sank into her slowly, drawing out a low and simultaneous moan. Now moving at an achingly slow pace, he sank in further still, the tenacious sensation becoming almost too much, too deep and full. The curve and arch of her back as he pushed forward, her ass, watching himself disappear into her slick depths, feeling himself within her to the absolute hilt. He stilled, trying desperately to regroup, his hold on her hips surely painful. For the most part, they had 2 key moves, Betty on top, or him on top. There were a handful of other positions they had 'tired' but the lack of reliable privacy left them with little opportunity to adventure or explore. In the cab of his truck at the lookout or in either of their childhood beds, trying to stifle moans and stopping every other second because someone's parent might wake up or walk in, forced them to exploit the moves the knew well, ensuring pleasure and in turn, ample success. They were brilliant with those 2 moves, and no one was complaining, so this was a whole new degree of sexy.

"Jug..." Betty moaned sliding herself along his hard girth, coaxing him to move.

"You feel beyond incredible." He managed to stutter out as he drew away almost completely, before surging forward and slamming his hips back against her ass.

Betty cried out, feeling completely affixed, he was reaching depths of her that she was sure only he could, they were truly 2 jigsaw pieces of a purely unique puzzle, fitting together flush. Jughead built up a strong rhythm now, moans, and grunts mixing with the clear snapping sound of skin connecting with skin. She felt herself tumbling towards her own release, as he hit pleasure points within her that she never even knew excised.

Jughead resisted the urge to slap her ass, as he plowed into her, not wanting to add yet another dimension to the delicious sexual trifle they'd layered themselves into, not fully convinced he wouldn't lose control if he did, but he logged that away for next time because there would most defiantly be a next time.

"Harder, Juggie." Betty pleaded, her voice catching in an erotic sob.

"I can't," He confessed through a breathless mumble, "-You're going to make me cum..."

"We'll go again. Please, Jug."

He growled in reply, "Jesus, Betts..."

"Come on, baby. Harder!" She demanded, pushing her ass against him again.

Obeying her breathless command he wordlessly complied, driving and crashing into her at a breakneck pace now, leaving her nearly screaming affirmations of approval, peppered in with rarely used swear words.

Betty shattered first, once Jughead released his death grip on her hips to rub her sensitive bundle of nerves, she was gone. She gripped one hand against his arm snaked around her waist, reaching blissful nirvana loudly.

Her hot pulsing grip pulled his climax out of him simultaneously, crashing over him in complete consumption. He released himself with a low moan, as he continued to drag himself against her, and once he regained control over his basic motor functions he slumped forward. His heaving chest connecting with her smooth warm back, both arms wrapping around her and pulling her against his body, tighter than ever.

"You have the best ideas." He confessed, tenderly kissing her shoulder blades and up to the nape of her neck.

"I do, don't I?" Betty chuckled. 

Feeling the instant loss of his body aline with hers, Jughead stepped back into the shower stream with a heavy sigh as she turned to him and hooked her arms around his neck. She pulled him down to her lips, pouring all the adoration still flowing from their union into her kiss, stealing his breath with her tongue, and soothing him against her mouth.

"I love you so much." She said lazily, her voice casual and light within their afterglow.

"And I you."

~~~

After draining the hot water tank through lengthy kisses, they dried and dressed in their comfy clothes. Betty knotted the towel around her hair and piled it on top of her head, stepping to the vanity.

Jughead hopped up and sat on the sink, watching Betty ran through her skincare regime. Though the procedure was minimal, consisting of 2 steps, really, he was fascinated. 

She sprayed some citrusy smelling mist on her face which took him back a bit. He then watched as she fanned at her face, likely to dry whatever she had just sprayed before she turned to his inquisitive look with a shy smile.

"Witch-hazel."

"Witch-what?"

"It's an astringent that helps heal and balance oils in your skin."

"Sounds like fancy magic."

"It's not," She giggled, "-Well, it is all natural so it's kinda like magic, I guess."

"Do I need this?" He asked jokingly, as he touched his own face in mock vanity.

"No Jug, your skin is flawless."

"It smells nice." He continued on, sniffing the spray nozzle.

"I put lemon and lavender essential oil in there."

"And then you put it on your face?!"

Betty laughed lightly as she went to apply her moisturizer, no one had ever asked her about this type of thing before, nor had anyone ever watched her. Polly, Alice, Veronica and even Kevin all had lengthy routines that Betty often found herself memorized by, steps full of different creams and gels, different tools and expensive applicators and hair goos. She watched Jughead examine her next bottle, his lips sounding out the words on the label as though he'd never read before.

"-Organic Vitamin 'C' cream?" 

"Yea, it's just straight up oranges in there." Betty teased with a wide smile.

"Don't make fun! All this girly stuff is a mystery to me." He urged, setting the tub down next to the faucet. 

"You've never watched your mom or Jelly do this?"

"No."

"Hmm, must be a girl thing." Betty continued, rubbing the fresh smelling cream into her face and down her neck, "-As a kid, I can remember watching Polly and my mom get ready, wondering what all those potions and tonics they used were. I found out later that most of that stuff is filled with crap I can't pronounce, or its tested on animals, so I adapted my own natural routine."

"O'natural, Betty Cooper."

"My mom calls me a hippy sometimes, asks if she can get a lift to Woodstock or asks me if I'm running low on granola or hemp hearts, or kale..."

Jughead chuckled at that, of course, Alice would call attention to the fact that her daughter had a strong will of her own, at every chance or opportunity she got, right down to the choices Betty made in regards to the shit she put on her face. 

But Betty still did as she pleased, and dealt with the inevitable backlash as it came. Jughead longed to remove that unnecessary burden from her life, to get her somewhere where she could just simply be, no need to plan an excuse, or be a step ahead of anyone or explain herself. Somewhere she could just be as she was, no need to alter or adjust.

Betty pulled the towel from her hair and ran her hands through the drying locks, fully aware of his gaze still on her. She grabbed a small bottle and connected with his stare.

"Argon oil," Betty confessed as she put the tiniest of drops in her hands. She handed him the bottle, he examined it quickly before turning his attention back to his golden goddess. She rubbed her hands together before pulling her fingers through the tips of her golden locks.

"More natural remedies?"

"Ever wonder where that burnt honey smell you love so much comes from?"

"I thought that was just how you smelled." He confessed, though only half kidding.

She smiled at his candor before pulling a wide comb through her hair. She then offered the comb to him and he gave her a sarcastic frown and a raised eyebrow.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Not at all, you don't seem like a brush kind of guy."

"I'm not, it's not worth the effort." He replied as he took the comb from her and pulled it through his locks. His hair pulled back straight before bouncing back to whatever haphazard nonsense place it had laid before. He frowned dramatically causing Betty to giggle again, as she wove her hair into a loose braid.

"Ready for breakfast?" Betty asked as she led them out of the bathroom. 

"Always. Silly question, Betts."

~~~

After Jughead made them a breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, they spent the rest of that entire Sunday as nature intended. Lazily hanging around in their 'comfies', eating snack food, and watching old movies in between burst of passionate entanglements and mundane loads of laundry.

In the late afternoon, they returned the living room to its original state. Betty knew her mother and knew that her OCD ran deep. She knew if things didn't line up, there would be questions. Lucky for them, she and Polly often moved the living-room furniture around when their parents were alway to build forts, so Betty knew what she had to do to rearrange everything back to Alice's liking. 

Jughead finished the dishes and took out the garbage as Betty remade the beds upstairs arranging the guest pillows in the order that Alice would approve of, hoping she would be none the wiser. Betty knew that she had all the bases covered and that their domestic tryst should go unnoticed by her overbearing Mother. They regrouped in the living room, snuggling into their shared space on the couch. The frigid April showers raged on throughout the day, peaking in another windstorm that just started before 5 pm. 

"What's for dinner?" Betty asked nuzzling into the crook of his arm.

"Wanna get takeout?" Jughead asked as he pulled her closer.

"Wanna get Pop's?"

"Always. Silly Question, Love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: Thank you so much for reading! ~ ~ Second things second: Some questions for the reader.
> 
> ~
> 
> Would anyone be interested in writing better summaries of my stories? 
> 
> After spilling out the story, cramming it down into a few short summary sentences is hard for me...to say the least. The ones I do up are garbage and are written before I've even finished the story, and I don't like them...at all. ~~~ Thoughts?
> 
> ~
> 
> How does one acquire a beta? How necessary are they? Can you tell the difference between betaed and unabated works? Fellow writers, Do you use them? ~~~ Comments?
> 
> ~
> 
> Thoughts, comments, questions, concerns? Any help on these matters would be greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
